Infinito
by EHBS
Summary: [KPOP. SUPER JUNIOR] Un agente especial llamado Choi SiWon tiene que lidiar con un caso especial que ha traído solo muertes y sufrimientos, el caso infinito. Una serie de sucesos lo hacen involucrarse con diferentes personas implicadas en el caso, incluidos sus enemigos.
1. Capítulo uno

Capítulo 1. "Absurdas cadenas de sangre."

SiWon dio un mordisco a su Hot Dog, en medio de la acción salsa se derramó sobre un par de papeles que segundos antes revisaba y ahora se encontraban completamente manchados sobre su desordenado escritorio.

Un suspiró pesado soltó y encolerizado lanzó todos los papeles y carpetas al suelo. El estrés se había acumulado y por fin explotado. No podía resolver ese laberintico caso al que le habían puesto a cargo. Su homicida se las había apañado para salirse limpio y seguramente ahora estaría en alguna parte del occidente, disfrutando descaradamente de su dinero sucio.

Se levantó de su asiento con desgano, y mientras arreglaba el desastre que el mismo había causado, pudo observar una hoja con apenas unos renglones escritos a tinta china, de letra gruesa y en idioma hebreo. Avanzó apenas un poco y tomó la evidencia entre sus manos, y con una expresión que mostraba entusiasmo y excitación, salió de aquel lugar en menos de un segundo.

La noticia había llegado ya a oídos de todo, el agente especial Choi SiWon había atrapado a otro pez gordo, el polémico narcotraficante internacional. Al final todo resultó sencillo, pudo obtener una orden de arresto gracias a aquella nota firmada de agradecimiento que se le había sido enviada tan solo para burlarse, la misma que poseía las huellas que aparecieron en la escena del crimen.

Era una fiesta que consistía de cervezas y bocadillos, una multitud de oficiales y agentes, hombres toscos y arrogantes, y un SiWon en medio de aquel embrollo, siendo alabado y venerado como era de costumbre.

Pasada la media noche, con pasos pesados se adentró en su amplia oficina y dejó caer su trasero sobre el sofá, se deshizo de su corbata y lanzó lejos su saco. Se encontraba exhausto y ya debía comenzar a analizar otro caso. Su agitada vida solo consistía de eso, su trabajo, el mismo que amaba y le apasionaba. Y a pesar de que a veces resultaba ser un problema para una vida saludable, la satisfacción de poner las esposas en las muñecas de aquellos delincuentes trastornados podía recompensarlo todo.

Con sus ojos a medio cerrar observó la embriagante vista de la ciudad de Seúl, y sintiendo sus parpados pesados, creyó que caería rendido ante el sueño en cualquier momento. Pero todo resultó completamente adverso, el silencio desapareció cuando el Jefe del departamento de inteligencia entró tranquilamente, con una carpeta en la mano y un café americano en la otra.

Con un rostro que mostraba molestia, se reincorporó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, KyuHyun?-

-No mucho-

Respondió con dureza y acto seguido tomó de su taza.

-Se breve-

Ordenó Choi, quien le miraba con hastío.

-De acuerdo, ¿Hace cuánto fue? Si no mal recuerdo cinco años, cuando nuestro valioso agente especial HanKyung murió debido al caso llamado infinito, el mismo que hasta ahora nadie ha podido resolver.-

SiWon frunció ligeramente su entrecejo y sintió como una especia de acidez se formaba en su garganta.

-La verdad es que soy una persona muy desagradable, me gustan los retos y no me importan las consecuencias, pero estoy seguro de que tengo una mente superior y muy audaz, no muchos pueden superarme, y si se trata de resolver este infernal caso, soy el candidato número uno-

Una irónica sonrisa apareció en el rostro del más alto.

-¿Has venido a vanagloriarte a ti mismo? Deja de ser tan engreído y vuelve a tu cueva, agente-

Se levantó con desgano y caminó hasta él, para mirarle con ese par de ojos sagaces que solo buscaban intimidarlo, pero KyuHyun no era ese tipo de persona, no caía tan fácil ante esa mirada que podía hacer temblar a cualquiera.

-Te necesito SiWon, y sabes muy bien por qué-

Un abrumador silencio se prolongó por un par de segundos, ambos combatían mentalmente y lo mostraban en sus expresiones, hasta que finalmente Choi se hartó y soltó una serie de risas fingidas.

-¿Me estás tomando por broma? ¿Tú quieres que yo me introduzca en el caso infinito?-

-Así que me obligarás a recordártelo. Sí, quiero que trabajes conmigo para por fin atrapar a esos hijos de puta, esas mierdas que te arrebataron a tus compañeros y amigos. Tú eres el único sobreviviente, y si llegaron tan lejos en aquel tiempo fue por ti, porque eres la persona más capaz que se conoce, ¿Por qué si tienes el poder de cerrar ese círculo vicioso de muertes no lo haces?-

Cho KyuHyun había hablado con un tono de voz fuerte, con sus nudillos de las manos blancos y sus ojos flameantes.

-Entonces tenía diecisiete años, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba, por eso mismo no pueden decir que gracias a mí casi descubrimos al pez blanco, no fue así y nunca será así. Obviamente he estado evitando ese patético caso, y el que tú vengas a rogarme ahora no cambiará mi decisión.-

Esas palabras eran definitivas y KyuHyun lo sabía, por lo que optó por respirar, calmarse e intentar más tarde.

-Considéralo SiWon, no tengo conocimiento de lo que pasó realmente, no sé qué tanto sufriste o que tan terrible fue, pero estoy seguro de que tu capacidad superior, tu experiencia y sobre todo, los motivos que te conllevarán a la venganza, nos ayudarán a ponerle fin a ésta jodida basura-

Cho dejó su carpeta amarillenta sobre el escritorio para después salir del lugar, dejando a Choi con un pésimo humor.

-Como si tuviera tiempo-

Susurró y observó aquella carpeta por escasos segundos, para luego tomarla y lanzarla al cesto de desechos.

…

KyuHyun se dejó caer sobre un sillón de piel negra pesadamente, y en medio de aquel espacioso lugar, se mantuvo mirando el suelo blanco. Analizaba las posibilidades, los contras y pros de la situación. Sabía que Choi SiWon era duro, muy duro y sobre todo terco, de algo que carecía era de flexibilidad, lo sabía y no tenía nada en contra de eso. Creía que el caso le tocaba fibras sensibles, y que aquello sería un punto a su favor, uno que por la reciente escena, se había convertido en su contra.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un ligero bufido.

-¿Kyu?-

Kim RyeWook apareció de repente frente a él, con un café expreso y unos orbes que mostraban preocupación.

-Por tu cara supongo que no fue muy bien-

-Simplemente me dijo que no, y bueno, si él dice que no tan seguro, no hay muchas cosas que yo pueda hacer para cambiar eso-

Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿No crees que tú mismo te estás limitando? Solo son rumores, y ambos sabemos que eres muy bueno persuadiendo a las personas, no te desanimes-

El pequeño hombre se acercó para posar una de sus manos sobre el hombre del mayor, al tiempo en que le mostraba una pequeña expresión fraternal, una que hacía calmar fácilmente a su jefe.

-¿No les he dicho mil veces que detesto las muestras de cariño gay frente a mí?-

Sin previo aviso, KangIn se había puesto a sus espaldas, mirándoles por el rabillo mientras ojeaba unos documentos.

-¿Tienes algo nuevo para mí?-

KyuHyun se levantó y se encaminó hasta él.

-Sí, no ha sido fácil y me tomó más que un par de noches conseguirlo-

-Entonces deslúmbrame-

-Hay un lugar cerca de la costa oeste, según mis contactos, durante los meses de Marzo y Septiembre se estuvo produciendo una gran cantidad de Cocaína en el sótano de un establecimiento, después transportaron más de quinientos kilogramos en cruceros privados-

Cho encarnó una de sus cejas.

-Es algo común, narcotráfico, no comprendo que tiene que ver con nuestro caso-

-No se impaciente jefe, aquí viene lo mejor. La persona que estuvo verificando que todo se llevara a cabo con perfecto cuidado, fue un hombre de 1.78 de estatura, cabello rubio y complexión delgada, según las descripciones, y bueno, está demás mencionar lo que esto significa-

Los tres compartieron miradas intensas, sus pupilas brillaban y unas sonrisas vertientes de alegría se formaron de sus bocas hambrientas. Porque les estimulaba, anhelaban con toda su alma el resolver ese caso lleno de crucigramas, se aferraban a la idea y era un sueño que con un espíritu indomable, creían febrilmente en cumplirlo.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué sucedió con Choi SiWon? ¿Si aceptó el cara de estreñido?-

RyeWook soltó una pequeña risa ante la frase del mayor, pero KyuHyun solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

-Debemos encontrar la forma, he intentado pedirle ayuda al jefe pero me dice que no está capacitado para dar esa orden, el caso infinito lo tomará SiWon solo si él lo quiere-

-Va estar más que complicado, porque ese estirado es peor que una mula-

Todos callaron ante las palabras y un silencio incómodo se formó, pero esto no duro mucho cuando de repente el Jefe de departamento chasqueó los dedos.

-Casi lo olvido, tengo una noticia que brindarles-

Cho comenzó a buscar entre una montaña de carpetas.

-¿De qué se trata Kyu?-

-Kim KiBum, es un estudiante de élite y todos tienen grandes expectativas sobre él, a partir de mañana comenzará a trabajar con nosotros-

KangIn se acercó curioso para mirar la fotografía en aquella ficha de información que recién había encontrado su jefe.

-Tiene cara de perdedor, ya saben, esos nerds que son molestados por media escuela y nunca tienen citas-

Ignorando al corpulento hombre, RyeWook sonrió mientras miraba el retrato de ese chico sonriente de melena negra y gafas de aumento, tan simple y particular a la vez, que solo producía una contradictoria descripción.

…

El sol salió para iluminar a Seúl. Los adultos ya se encontraban trabajando arduamente, los adolescentes e infantes se mantenían en clases; así era como la mayoría de las personas pasaban su mañana, pero para una de ellas era diferente, el agente especial Choi digitó con flojera el código para poder acceder a su departamento situado en el núcleo de la ciudad.

SiWon lanzó sus llaves y portafolio sobre la mesilla de la sala de estar, para después dirigirse a la cocina y servirse un poco de agua. Con pasos lentos se volvió hacia la sala y se tiró sobre el sofá, mientras tomaba de su bebida.

Luego de estar descansando por un par de minutos, miró una fotografía que apenas y se podía observar debido a los diferentes objetos situados antes que ella, se encontraba en aquel librero enorme junto al pasillo; en ella se encontraba un HanKyung que lucía demasiado feliz mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello con fuerza.

Como si aquello le trajera terribles recuerdos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó duro. Su intervalo de dolor se interrumpió en cuanto el timbre sonó, y sin esperar, se encaminó para abrir la puerta.

-¿MinHo?-

SiWon vio cómo su hermano menor trataba de levantar una gran maleta con una expresión arrugada en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Preguntó mientras le ayudaba con el equipaje que le daba problemas y le miró con seriedad.

-¿Ni un "te extrañé"? ¡Sí que eres un maldito!-

MinHo le sacó la lengua para después darle un breve abrazo y entrar al departamento rápidamente. SiWon por su parte soltó un largo suspiro y le siguió con una expresión cansina, dejó caer las maletas pesadamente y vio cómo su visitante ya se había acomodado en uno de los sillones.

-No me digas que te volviste a pelear con nuestros padres-

El menor de los Choi bufó y molesto le miró.

-¿Realmente piensas eso de mí? Que solo uso de excusa querer verte porque no tengo a donde ir, ¡Tengo muchos amigos y gente que me quiere! ¡Pero no, quise venir contigo, a verte, porque te echaba de menos! ¡Nada más! Y no me he peleado con ellos, no siempre se trata de eso.-

Después de haber terminado de hablar sacó su IPod de una de sus mochilas y se colocó los auriculares para que no escuchar los sermones que su hermano estaba por darle.

El mayor de los Choi volvió a suspirar, para después dirigirse a la cocina y antes que llamarle a su padre, prepararle el almuerzo a su nuevo huésped.

…

-¿¡Es enserio!? ¡Qué suerte!-

Se pudo observar como un muchacho de cabello castaño y cuerpo relleno brincaba alegremente en uno de los pasillos de aquella grande instalación, con una sonrisa inocente dibujada de sus labios y unos ojos que emanaban un brillo resplandeciente.

-¿Enserio lo crees? Yo no estoy tan seguro-

KiBum le miró indiferente, y mostrándose totalmente exhausto se sentó sobre las escaleras.

-¿Por qué este profesor puede hacernos esperar dos horas y cuando llegamos cinco minutos tarde no nos deja entrar a su clase? ¿Le encuentras lógica a eso?-

Le cuestionó al momento en que comenzaba a juguetear con sus dedos.

-Lo que yo creo, es que tiene la suficiente autoridad para obligarnos, así que quejarse no te sirve de nada-

Con su felicidad extinguida se colocó a su lado y le miró de una forma que le demostraba que podía ver a través de él.

-¿Qué te sucede? Estás dentro de un caso muy importante, el caso en el que tú querías trabajar y por el que te has esforzado un montón, ¡No te comprendo para nada!-

El gordito se cruzó de brazos y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, pero KiBum no cambió su postura ni un poco, y con unos ojos más perdidos que antes, dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de su boca.

-No lo sé, no le des tanta importancia, pero creo que tengo miedo-

ShinDong se levantó completamente impactado por sus palabras.

-¿Tú? ¿¡Por qué!?-

-Más de cien personas han muerto a causa de ello, nadie sale vivo y yo sinceramente, me estoy acobardando-

-No te apachurres, estoy enterado que el agente a cargo es Cho KyuHyun ¿Has escuchado las historias sobre él? ¡Es increíble! A parte, no es seguro, pero creo que también el agente Choi SiWon participará, si él pudo sobrevivir en aquel tiempo, cuando tenía nuestra misma edad, ¿Por qué tu no? Te menosprecias demasiado, eres astuto, hábil y superas a todos en cuanto a inteligencia, tienes pasión y sobre todo valentía ¿Quién eres? Tú no eres el Bummie que yo conozco ¡Demonios!-

Las palabras de aliento dichas por su mejor amigo hicieron latir su corazón, y alcanzaron el propósito de elevarle el ánimo, Kim KiBum había vuelto a tener ese par de ojos seguros y despejados, esos mismos que mostraban toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-¡Los pillé!-

De pronto un hombre de cabellos castaños y sonrisa bufona apareció, portando una camisa blanca desgastada y unos pantalones vaqueros sucios.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Tan solitos y viéndose de esa manera- Cubrió su boca asombrado. -¡No me digan que ahora tienen ese tipo de relación!-

-¿Qué haces aquí Teukie Hyung?-

ShinDong le miró contrariado luego de preguntarle.

-Bueno quise venir por mis hermosos hijos y enseñarles la vida de una forma que acabaran amando todo lo que vean-

Guiñó uno de sus ojos para después sacar un cigarrillo y prenderlo.

-La verdad es que tenemos que dejarle unos trabajos muy importantes para el semestre al profesor de Historia, pero aún no sale de la sala de reuniones, así que no sabemos cuánto más vamos a tener que esperar-

Había hablado finalmente KiBum, con un tono de voz distante.

-¿Y por eso estás de mal humor? ¿Qué te pasó, cariño?-

Dejo escapar el humo retenido en su garganta, viéndole estridentemente.

-No es nada importante, ¿Por qué no solo lo dejas pasar?-

El Kim quiso levantarse e irse, pero fue retenido por un fuerte agarre en su muñeca.

-¿No confías en mí? ¿Qué soy para ti entonces?-

-No es eso Hyung, estoy bien, te lo juro, no ha pasado nada-

LeeTeuk suspiró y le soltó, mostrándose visiblemente decepcionado.

-Está bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos los tres por un poco de pizza? Después podemos ver películas en mi casa toda la noche o algo parecido-

ShinDong se mostró festivo y le abrazó efusivamente.

-¡Si quiero! ¡Hace mucho que no salimos así!-

Luego de su pequeña celebración, ambos miraron a un muy poco ilusionado KiBum.

-Bueno, creo que puedo ir a divertirme de vez en cuando-

Una sonrisa jocosa mostró, ocasionando el alivio y contento de sus amigos.

-¡Bien! ¡Que no se diga más! ¡Ahora vamos a sacar al cabrón de su maestro para que les revise sus jodidos trabajos!-

LeeTeuk había alzado sus brazos y gritado, produciendo las sonoras carcajadas en los otros dos.

…

Un grito ahogado se escuchó en el interior de aquel palacio, que en su esquema estructural respondía al tradicional de la vivienda musulmana. En torno a un patio central a cielo abierto se distribuían habitaciones polivalentes, con planta baja y una planta superior. El patio adopta un esquema de crucero, con fuente central. La perfección proporcional visual que añade al patio a la arquería corrida en todo su perímetro, lo convirtieron en una de las réplicas más universales y hermosas del "Palacio Comares". En el dormitorio principal el mosaico está hecho con oro de veinticuatro quilates, las paredes son de roble con una importante colección de arte en ellas. Las ventanas enormes son cubiertas por un cortinado blanco muy delicado con detalles de transparencias. El diseño de la cama tiene un acabado elegante, una que evoca las decoraciones de décadas atrás, la misma donde las siluetas de dos hombres se notaban bajo las sabanas marrones de seda.

-Deberíamos añadirlo a los cinco mejores polvos-

La voz de un varón de cabellos cafés alborotados y ojos negruzcos se escuchó como un eco en los tímpanos del otro, uno pelirrojo de piel cetrina y sonrisa maravillosa.

-Eso es algo que siempre decides tú, DongHae-

Con su cuerpo sudado, se levantó y se colocó una bata roja.

-¿A dónde vas, HeeChul?-

Su tono de voz siempre era intimidante, y más cuando era puesto en ese tipo de interrogantes.

-No lo sé, tal vez a darme una ducha, a hidratarme, o a cagar, ¿Debo darte cuentas de lo que hago a cada segundo? ¿Qué soy? ¿Tú puto esclavo?-

-Eres mi perra, por lo que sí, debes decirme todo lo que haces, a dónde vas, con quién, a qué horas, y lo que hiciste. ¿Alguna otra cuestión, querido?-

Y poniéndolo de un humor pésimo, el pelirrojo salió de aquel lugar dando un portazo.

-¿Qué sucede princesita?-

Un chico de cabello rubio, vestido completamente de negro, rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y lamió descaradamente su cuello.

-Vete a la mierda EunHyuk-

Contestó colérico, mientras lo empujaba con una expresión asqueada.

-Dejen de estar peleando cada vez que se ven, es realmente molesto-

Pronunció un sujeto de pelambre oscuro, llevando una laptop entre sus manos.

-¿Acaso estás celoso, Yeye?-

El peli rubio se lanzó hacia él abrazándole por la espalda, dejándole percibir su aliento a brandy.

-¿De qué?-

Preguntó mordazmente mientras se deshacía de su agarre, que al parecer le resultaba fastidioso.

-Quiero vino-

Susurró HeeChul mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala en la zona principal al mismo tiempo que YeSung.

-Yo te sirvo-

Otro individuo se mostró, uno de melena bruna y piel demasiado blanca, pero lo más sobresaliente en su apariencia, era el cubrimiento de su rostro por una singular máscara blanca.

-Eres como un fantasma-

Ante el comentario casual del chico de la laptop, EunHyuk soltó una escandalosa risotada, una que solo ocasionó que el recién aparecido gruñera hastiado.

SungMin se dirigió a la barra más cercana y destapo una botella, vertió el líquido rojo en una copa de vidrio y regresó con ella.

-Aquí tienes-

HeeChul recibió el copón y bebió de él ansiosamente.

-¿Por qué el amo nos ha reunido?-

Lee preguntó al momento en que se dejaba caer sobre el escaño situado en frente al de donde dos personas presentes estaban postradas.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, debe ser otra de esas situaciones en las que debemos borrar a algún oficial del mapa o algo así-

HyukJae había dicho mientras se tambaleaba, aun cuando se encontraba recargado en la pared.

-Eso es un trabajo para personas de menor rango, no creo que se trate de cualquier trabajo mediocre-

Había rebatido YeSung, totalmente molesto por esa frase que a su parecer, no hacía más que menospreciarlo a él y su excelente trabajo.

-Veo que ya se han reunido todos-

Entonces se manifestó él, Lee DongHae, un muchacho de apenas diecinueve años, con una magnifica apariencia y con una inteligencia aún más magnifica. Frente a ellos se dejó ver, haciéndose ver superior, mirándoles desde arriba, como un rey, como un dios.

-Amo-

Todos dijeron en unísono mientras inclinaban sus cabezas y se arrodillaban ante él, como si se tratasen de simples sirvientes.

-Pueden levantarse, debo mencionarles un importante anuncio-

Ellos obedecieron y regresaron a sus antiguos lugares, por su parte DongHae se colocó en el sofá individual y cruzó su pierna.

-El caso infinito se ha vuelto a abrir-

Ante sus palabras se exhibieron confusos.

-Hasta ahora nadie ha podido descubrirme, pero esta vez el encargado es Cho KyuHyun, un increíble dirigente poseedor de un cerebro exquisito, y estoy seguro que persuadirá a mi amado SiWon para unirse a él, por cual creo que es el momento indicado para movernos, vamos a iniciar con el plan ahora mismo.-

YeSung realizó una reverencia y con un asentimiento por parte del líder, fue su oportunidad para hablar.

-Si vamos a proceder con ello, quisiera que me diera los datos de los integrantes del equipo de investigación, para poder analizarlo todo y darle una estrategia factible-

-Me parece razonable, no lo repetiré, así que escucha atentamente-

Kim afirmó con la cabeza y esperó por su desborde de información.

-El líder es Cho KyuHyun como dije anteriormente, es actualmente el jefe del departamento de inteligencia, y le hace honor a su puesto. Kim YoungWoon, mejor conocido como KangIn, es un ex miembro de las fuerzas especiales. Kim RyeWook, un médico forense. Y finalmente Kim KiBum, un estudiante becado. ¿Te ha quedado claro?-

JongWoon hizo otra venia y recibió la autorización de nuevo.

-En lo que respecta al reclutamiento del superior Choi SiWon, ¿Cuál será el proyecto para hacerlo posible?-

-Tú eres mi rata de laboratorio, para eso te pago-

Le miró con atrocidad, haciendo que se encogiera de los hombros y rehuyera sus ojos, temeroso.

-Por lo tanto, si todos tienen trabajo que hacer ¡Lárguense de mi vista!-

Con aquel grito, provocó la pronta desaparición de sus hombres, quedando completamente solo en la estancia de aquel inmenso fúnebre castillo.

…

MinHo salió a hurtadillas de aquel departamento, y con las llaves que robó de su hermano, arrancó un auto blanco de lujo. El recorrido no fue muy largo, se detuvo frente a una Universidad de fachada simple.

-Por eso mismo le dije a papá que quería irme a Francia, no puedo creer que esto realmente será mi escuela-

Chasqueó su lengua para después bajarse del carro y adentrarse en aquel centro. Comenzó a explorar cada uno de los rincones del lugar, fue así hasta que se encontró con un trío de personas que platicaban amenamente en las escaleras que daban hacia la azotea del primer edificio, el punto al que quería llegar.

-Quítense-

Con arrogancia ordenó, y presuntuoso les recorrió con la mirada. La primera persona era un hombre adulto con pintas de vago, de rostro común y con un cigarrillo entre sus delgados labios. El segundo era un chico orondo con una expresión llena de júbilo. Y el tercero, un joven de cabellos como la noche, con sus ojos renegridos detrás de unas gafas de aumento, de mejillas grandes y sonrisa fulgurante. Extrañamente Choi MinHo era el típico adolescente que gracias a su multimillonaria herencia y la educación que se le fue brindada, era engreído y vanidoso, jamás se fijaría en una persona como aquel chico que le había dejado prendido de su ocultada belleza.

-¿Estás perdido?-

ShinDong le preguntó, sacándole de su corto letargo.

-¿Buscas a alguien?-

Pudo escuchar su voz, tan suave y baja que podría sentir como acariciaba sus oídos.

-¿Estás bien?-

Y cuando fue LeeTeuk el que cuestionó, pudo volver a su mundo y mostrar una bufona sonrisa.

-Les diré algo perdedores, soy Choi MinHo, hijo del hombre más influyente en Corea. Ustedes tienen el honor de conocerme, y poder verme a los lejos, pero no el de dirigirme la palabra como si fuera su igual, ¿Lo comprenden?-

Las palabras de MinHo no fueron gritadas pero si marcadas con un fuerte desprecio, tanto que ocasionó el cohibimiento de Shin DongHee, el ligero enojo en Kim KiBum y la implacable ira en Park JungSoo.

-Escucha bien crío, tú padre es el hombre más influyente de Corea, tú padre, no tú; y aunque lo fueras, no tienes el derecho de hablarnos de esa forma, para mí eres nadie, no vales ni un poco, así que por mí puedes morirte y no me importaría en lo más mínimo.-

El Choi le miró con ojos fieros y soltó de su boca una risotada falsa.

-¿No comprendes la diferencia de clases sociales? Eres un muerto de hambre, tan solo mírate, das pena. Si yo lo quiero, puedes hacerte desaparecer, solo es cuestión de hacer esto…-

MinHo se había acercado y colocado su mano cerca del rostro de LeeTeuk, para así tronar sus dedos frente a sus orbes.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!-

El mayor explotó y se lanzó contra él, pero un impulsivo KiBum se interpuso y recibió el golpe que iba dirigido hacia el niñato pedante.

-Basta Hyung, sabes que no vale la pena-

El resto se habían quedado pasmados ante las acciones del ser humano con gafas, fue una simple acción que resultó toda una hazaña.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Bummie? ¡Mira cómo te he dejado tú bonito rostro!-

Park lo abrazó con fuerza y le miró con arrepentimiento.

De repente el celular de MinHo sonó y cuando vio en la pantalla el nombre de su hermano formó en su rostro una mueca de molestia.

-Se dio cuenta-

Suspiró pesadamente y contestó

-¿SiWon?-

Su voz fue dulce para la sorpresa de los otros tres.

-Estoy visitando a un amigo no te preocupes ya vuelvo-

Enseguida cortó su llamada y les envió una mirada directa.

-Sólo manténganse alejados de mí-

Después de decir aquella frase, se dio la vuelta en sus talones y se fue del lugar con un andar demasiado seguro.

-Es un imbécil.-

Susurró entre dientes LeeTeuk mientras veía su espalda alejarse en la extensión del largo pasillo.

-Que no te afecte Hyung, sólo es una persona que no conocemos y de la cual no debemos preocuparnos-

-¡Por eso te quiero tanto Bummie!-

Luego de la escandalosa exclamación lo envolvió en un asfixiante abrazo, uno al cual ShinDong también se unió.

…

KiBum se despidió de sus amigos, y emprendió camino en una dirección opuesta. Sus ojos se perdieron en las luces brillantes de la ciudad, y como si nada más importara se quedó prendido de ellas. Solo se trataba de meter su atribulada mente en cualquier otro asunto, no importaba que tan absurdo fuera, mientras no estuviera relacionado con ese umbrío caso serviría.

La interrupción residió en la escena que su vista captó, una en la que un hombre que parecía como una sombra seguía sigilosamente a una persona que resultaba demasiado familiar. Sin estar muy seguro de si obraba correctamente, comenzó a seguirles.

Con extrema sutileza se desplazaba por esos callejones carentes de luz, esperando porque sus sospechas fueran incorrectas. Pronto los tres se habían adentrado en una zona donde se albergaban salas de juego, moteles y burdeles. Choi MinHo parecía emocionado de haber encontrado aquel ambiente.

Las calles eran atestadas de muchedumbre, por lo que para Kim fue mucho más difícil hacerle de detective, no podía adaptarse a avanzar tan rápidamente y hábilmente como el sujeto incognito. En un instante ya no podía mirarlos, y sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía, se desesperó y corrió en su búsqueda. Sus piernas se volvieron más lentas y su respiración se aceleró, se detuvo en una esquina para descansar, y justo cuando iba a darse por vencido, los vio. Choi se resistía y el individuo no podía hacer mucho contra esos ataques continuos.

En medio de esa calle penumbra y solitaria KiBum avanzó, y a medida de que lo hacía su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza, sus manos sudaban y sentía como en cualquier momento sus piernas se flaquearían.

MinHo no se lo esperó, de pronto ese muchacho al que había llamado perdedor apareció por detrás golpeando con fuerza el moflete de su agresor, haciéndolo trastabillar.

-Oye…-

Balbuceó sorprendido, y a cambio recibió un par de fanales que desprendía nada más que pavor.

-¡Corre! ¡Yo lo detendré!-

Bramó con su garganta ahogada.

-No espera, ese sujeto es un monstruo, no te dejaré solo con él-

Replicó congojado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se colocó a su lado.

-Vamos a hacerlo juntos ¿Vale?-

El de grandes mejillas le miró fugazmente, a él y su determinación sorprendente, si no hubieran tenido ese encuentro antes nunca se imaginaría que se trataba de un chico déspota y egocéntrico.

Para cuando había acabado de hablar, ese ser ya se había recuperado del golpe y ahora se lanzaba contra ellos para iniciar una pelea. Al principio KiBum creyó firmemente en las palabras del otro, pero eso cambió cuando su pecho fue empujado por una de sus manos. Todo sucedió como en una cámara lenta, su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia un lado y el no pudo hacer nada más que mirar aquel teatro que se desarrollaba frente a sus aterrados ojos.

MinHo cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos, dando a entender al atacante que estaba preparado para recibirlo. Con sus manos cubiertas por guantes de cuero oscuro manipuló la jeringa y se la encajo en el cuello, ocasionando un desmayo instantáneo en el menor.

Kim sintió su cuerpo temblar en cuanto aquel varón dirigió una gélida mirada hacia él, todo su rostro estaba cubierto, a excepción por ese par de orbes que parecían no haber conocido nunca la claridad. Y creyendo que moriría ahí mismo se arrastró con impaciencia. Sorprendido se quedó cuando observó cómo esa persona salía de aquel lugar con el chico sobre sus hombros.

-Mierda-

Vociferó ronco.

Un mal sabor de boca tenía, Choi MinHo le había salvado sin dudarlo. Y él no pudo siquiera levantarse. Su alma estaba seca y sus sentimientos se pudrían en su pecho. Derramaba un llanto que quemaba su rostro, sus puños se impactaban contra el frío pavimento y sangraban, y le imploraba a la oscura noche que terminará con su sufrimiento. Se sentía vacío, sin destino a donde ir. Su voluntad se evaporaba y su pasión ya muerta estaba, en medio de aquel ambiente callejero de drogas y sexo.

…

Su cabello mojado se movía al compás del viento.

"Cuida de MinHo, ayúdalo."

SiWon se encontraba en el balcón de su apartamento, recordando esas agrias palabras que su madre le había dicho a través del teléfono.

"Ustedes son lo más importante para mí y no quiero que nada les pase. La situación por acá está por demás de complicada, no comprendo mucho, pero solo sé que debo alejar a MinHo de aquí, y estando a tú lado puedo saber que estará protegido, por eso mismo, te lo ruego."

Choi apoyó sus codos desnudos en la balaustrada platinada y hundió su frente entre sus manos entrelazadas. En su estómago comenzó a sentir unos molestos reflujos y en su cabeza, un inmenso dolor que no mejoraba la situación.

"Considéralo SiWon, no tengo conocimiento de lo que pasó realmente, no sé qué tanto sufriste o que tan terrible fue, pero estoy seguro de que tu capacidad superior, tu experiencia y sobre todo, los motivos que te conllevarán a la venganza, nos ayudarán a ponerle fin a ésta jodida basura."

Tenía demasiados asuntos sin resolver y todo en su vida se reducía eso, a mantener una disputa en su cabeza sobre reanudar u olvidar lo que ha estado atormentándolo por tantos años.

Soltando un soplo se metió a su vivienda para aguardarse del frío, y con unos ojos vacuos de sentimientos, miró la pantalla brillante de su celular.

_-Choi SiWon-_

La voz al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba distorsionada, áspera y jadeante.

_-Tu hermano Choi MinHo nos está brindando una agradable compañía-_

SiWon se sintió en medio de un páramo sofocante. No podía articular ni una sola palabra, sus labios secos ya estaban, incluso el tragar saliva le era imposible. Se encontraba paralizado en aquella superficie de tránsito oscuro.

_-Haz como siempre. Luego de trabajar toda la noche y rendirte ante el sueño apenas dos horas, levántate y lávate la cara, desayuna café negro y tostadas francesas, después te irás a tu trabajo en taxi, quedarás atrapado en el tráfico lo suficiente para introducirte en el desespero; cuando pises tu oficina actuarás como siempre, de mal humor y autoritario, luego en la hora de tu descanso irás al pordiosero puesto que tanto te encanta, comerás dos Hot Dogs con salsa picante y regresarás a tu oficina, te meterás tanto en los apilados documentos que tienes sobre tu escritorio que no te darás cuenta cuando fue que cayó la noche, cansado y fastidiado tomarás tus pertenencias e irás a casa. Nada ocurrió y para ese momento tú ya habrás recibido indicaciones. Cuando termine esta llamada destrozaras tu celular y lo tirarás a la basura.-_

La comunicación se cortó y el obedeció las ordenes, tiró al cesto su ya cercenado teléfono. Después de haber obrado, se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó detrás de él, sacó una hoja de papel en blanco y un bolígrafo, y como si se lo estuvieran dictando, comenzó a escribir todo lo que había oído hacía un par de momentos.

Sus eclipsados orbes movedizos estaban anclados a su escrito. Una revolución en su cerebro se ejecutaba, maquinaba la obtenida información, y con empeño trataba de descubrir el instante en que lo contactarían. Su oscurecido dedo índice se detuvo en una frase "Quedarás atrapado en el tráfico lo suficiente para introducirte en el desespero", luego se recorrió hasta otra "Irás al pordiosero puesto que tanto te encanta", y finalmente se deslizó hacia la última "Cansado y fastidiado tomarás tus pertenencias e irás a casa."

El primogénito de los Choi dejó escapar una burda sonrisa de sus labios y comenzó a tamborilear contra la madera. Pero de pronto todas sus acciones cambiaron en cuestión de un segundo, con violencia lanzó el bolígrafo lejos y volteó el escritorio, era un arrebato de cólera.

-¡Maldición!-

Maldijo en aquella exclamación en mitad de retorcimientos histéricos. Y sintiendo por las venas un abrazador fuego, en su rostro una expresión muerta e hipócrita se vio, con punzantes lágrimas insultantes de desprecio adornándolo, y en su quijada, una boca de comisura triste.

_Continuará._


	2. Capítulo dos

Capítulo 2. "El ruido de sus labios."

KiBum caminó inseguro por aquel largo pasillo negro, tratando de seguir la espalda de ese hombre más alto que él, lo cual resultaba en ocasiones difícil debido a la alborotada multitud que se movía en su contra.

-Aquí es-

Con una pequeña sonrisa intercalada en su rostro el mayor se había detenido y abierto la puerta, cediéndole el permiso. Y más por inercia que por voluntad propia, avanzó pasos adentros.

Sus brunos ojos admiraron el amplio lugar. Era una gran sala de paredes blancas con una mesa central cuadrada, con el equipo de tecnología sobre ella, el suelo estaba tapizado por una alfombra carmesí y en el fondo otra puerta de traslucida lucía, la misma que parecía conducir a una oficina secreta que suponía le pertenecía a su jefe.

-Te presentaré a tus compañeros de trabajo-

Cho KyuHyun mencionó después de haberle seguido, y adelantándose se acercó a los dos hombres presentes que les miraban curiosos.

-Él es Kim KiBum, nuestro nuevo miembro-

YoungWoon se acercó con una sonrisa picarona y le abrazó fuertemente por el cuello, haciendo que el menor pegará un pequeño brinco debido al sobresalto.

-¡Sí que eres igualito a las fotos! Yo soy tu Hyung KangIn, puedes dirigirte a mí cómodamente Harry Potter, sólo no te entrometas con mis bocadillos, si lo haces te abriré un hoyo del tamaño de mi puño en tu trasero-

El de gafas de aumento solo atinó a reír nerviosamente, y cuando quiso salir de ahí con cualquier excusa falsa, RyeWook se aproximó tímidamente.

-Soy Kim RyeWook, espero y podamos tener un buen ambiente de trabajo y avanzar juntos-

El otro sujeto parecía más normal y civilizado, por lo que un alivio en su interior sintió, y mostrando una alegre sonrisa, asintió.

La persona que se mantenía observando el cuadro de repente formó un visaje en su rostro y con un semblante oscuro se adentró en él.

-Ya que se presentaron, tengo que informarles acerca de un asunto importante-

Y sintiendo esos ojos fríos sobre sí, esperaron por sus palabras.

-El hermano menor del agente Choi fue secuestrado ayer, y al parecer fueron nuestros hombres-

-¿El nombre del hermano del agente Choi SiWon es MinHo?-

KiBum tragó una saliva que le daba sabor a amargura, y realizó aquella cuestión sintiéndose en medio de humillante dolor.

-Sí, lo es ¿Acaso lo conoces?-

-Justo ayer tuve el placer de conocerlo, e incluso presencié el momento en que fue raptado-

KangIn deshizo el agarre en su cuello y junto con el doctor legista retrocedió hasta donde KyuHyun.

-Tienes que explicar con detalle que fue lo viste y escuchaste, es de suma importancia para el caso y principalmente para poder recuperar a Choi MinHo-

Cho les hizo a sus empleados una seña con la mano, con la que les indicaba que tomaran nota de todo lo que se estaba por decir a continuación.

El menor de todos dejó caer sus pesados parpados y se introdujo en medio de densa oscuridad, para poder viajar hasta sus memorias que se tornaban como frágiles sueños.

-Yo…- Pronunció con voz grave –Escuchaba mil voces descompuestas a la vez, mientras caminaba por Itaewon, en la "Colina de las prostitutas", observé como ese hombre seguía a Choi MinHo, y decidí ver qué pasaba de cerca. Ellos se desplazaron tres calles hacia arriba, luego los perdí y corrí dos hacia la derecha, me detuve en la esquina y miré hacia mi costado izquierdo, entonces los encontré forcejeando y entré en acción.-

Kim frunció su entrecejo y dejó ver su hermosa pupila.

-Lamentablemente no tuve la fuerza suficiente y terminó llevándoselo-

Con una gris melancolía arruinando su aura se mostró al decir esa última frase.

-Ya tenemos el lugar de donde ocurrió, ¿Cierto?-

El ex miembro de las fuerzas especiales asintió ante tu pregunta.

-Lo que necesito ahora, es que me describas a ese sujeto que secuestró a MinHo-

-No puedo decirle mucho acerca de él, estaba completamente cubierto, puedo mencionarle características como el que vestía de negro, que tenía cejas negruzcas y ojos más fríos que un iceberg, oscuros y grandes, de alta estatura y complexión delgada, y piel, no lo sé, muy blanca. A mi propio criterio tenía un muy buen estilo de pelea, sabía que puntos tocar, pero sus golpes no eran tan potentes. Al final utilizó una especie de inyección para sedarlo y llevárselo.-

KyuHyun avanzó hasta su nuevo trabajador, y con una ancha sonrisa que demostraba una entera satisfacción, le palmeó la espalda con orgullo.

-Haz hecho un excelente trabajo, eres muy bueno al recrear escenas y en los detalles. Gracias a ti podemos tan siquiera elevar un par de números en el porcentaje de posibilidades-

El de grandes mejillas se ruborizó ligeramente, y sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por el elogio, agachó su rostro.

-¡Sí que eres tímido Harry Potter!-

YoungWoon exclamó entre sonoras carcajadas.

-Por cierto Kyu, hay algo en lo que tengo una duda-

RyeWook interrumpió la escena con aquella mención, logrando una completa atención.

-¿Cómo te enteraste del secuestro?-

El jefe del departamento de inteligencia tuvo una expresión calculadora de pronto.

-Recibí una llamada en dónde me exigían que no le prestara ayuda al agente Choi cuando él viniera a pedírmela-

Todos se introdujeron en un largo intervalo de silencio enloquecedor, que no hacía más que estremecerlos.

…

Una fría gota de lluvia triste cayó sobre su palidezca mejilla, y se corrió por ella hasta perderse en la comisura seria de sus labios resecos. Choi SiWon se encontraba recargado en la pared mugrienta de aquella avenida principal, con el humilde puesto de Hot Dogs junto a él.

-Hoy lo veo muy apagado joven, ¿Le ha sucedido algo?-

La típica señora de dentadura amarillenta y rostro cubierto de paño se dirigió a él, mientras limpiaba sus temblorosas manos en un trapo.

-Nada que no se pueda resolver-

Contestó sin mirarle, al momento en que sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

-¡Hoy sí que va a caer un aguacero!-

Al escuchar el grito, con su negra mirada vio el cielo nublado, y dejando escapar el humo de su garganta, formó una irónica sonrisa de sus belfos.

-Joven, está lista su orden-

Y recibiendo el platillo desechable, comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección en que frecuentaba, con sus pies que se sentían como si sus zapatos pesaran toneladas, y con sus ojos perdidos en las personas que parecían neblina de las calles.

Estando con su mente lejos de su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta cuando fue que su cuerpo hizo caer a otro.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¿¡Estás ciego!?-

Esa voz ensordecedora lo hizo reaccionar, y captó con su vista un rostro muy cerca del suyo, de tez blanca y ojos abismantes como el océano, de cejas que añadían cólera a la mirada y labios rojizos con un fruncido que confirmaban la ira de sus orbes.

-Lo siento-

Musitó contrariado.

-¿¡Lo siento!? ¡Como si con eso bastara!-

El hombre de cabellos pelirrojos y cuerpo delgado cubierto por un abrigo camel le pateó la rodilla, haciendo que se flaquease.

-Mísero hombre de corazón desecho, perro lamentable y patético-

SiWon alzó sus enturbiados banales y pudo admirar la faz del odio perfeccionado. Aquel desconocido le mostró una sonrisa sucia y maravillosa, provocándole un penetrante grito, uno del que brotaba el cinismo y la cobardía.

-Tú… ¿Dónde está MinHo?-

Después de su corto momento de descontrol se levantó, se deshizo del polvo y vigoroso le miró.

-No sé de qué hablas ¿Quién es MinHo?-

Con su blanquecina mano le acarició su piel desnuda del rostro, y con sus uñas largas y rojas la desgarró.

-No sé quién es MinHo, no sé quién eres tú, y no tengo la intención de saberlo, pero si la de desnudarte y la de darte el placer de que te corras en mi culo, así que te aconsejo que no hables más y que me sigas de cerca sin perderme de vista, tendrás que arreglártelas porque soy una persona que suele ser muy buena en esfumarse-

Su aliento quemaba sus labios, sus ojos lo incitaban a perderse en ellos, y esas garras no solo le destrozaban la cara, también hacían lo mismo con su extenuada alma.

Y como si fuera un esclavo que obedecía a su amo, le escoltó, mientras sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo se empapaba de fría agua.

…

SungMin levantó su máscara dejando ver solamente su pequeña boca rosada, y tomó un puro de la mesilla de cristal para llevárselo a los labios y fumarlo.

-¿Por qué el amo ha enviado a la princesa a hacer el trabajo sucio? Eso no es típico de él-

Con una extraña sonrisa de sus belfos había mencionado, en medio de aquel espeso humo que se expandía en aquella habitación lúgubre y vacía.

-Se trata de Choi SiWon, obviamente no hará lo típico. HeeChul es un genio en tratar esos asuntos, no hay que darle muchas vueltas al asunto-

YeSung contestó mientras tecleaba en su laptop oscura con rapidez.

-Por cierto, nuestro niño caprichoso se niega a comer, debes hacer tu trabajo-

El mayor le mandó una mirada breve y el de máscara blanquecina supo que hasta ahí terminaba su corto lapso de descanso y puros. Y con un desgano notable, se levantó del desgastado sofá y tomó una mochila negra cercana.

-¿Dónde está el alimento?-

-En la nevera, está cubierto por aluminio, recuerda ser precavido con eso, es el hermano menor de Choi, no vaya a ser que nos salga con una sorpresa-

El de rostro cubierto no dijo nada más y salió del cuarto vacuo, pasó por un largo pasillo concurrido de cajas de cartón selladas, para después llegar hasta una cocina pequeña y tomar de la nevera lo que se le indicó, y con una flojera que avanzaba con creces hizo su última parada en la pieza final, tecleó un código y la puerta de metal se abrió automáticamente.

Era un reservado bastante limpio y platinado, carente de decoración, con una cama pegada a la pared y cámaras por todos lados. En el gélido suelo se hallaba tendido Choi MinHo, con sus ojos perdidos y sus cabellos alborotados.

-Abre la boca y come-

Con rudeza le habló y le tiró el traste de plástico con fideos chinos en él.

-No lo haré hasta que pueda hablar con mi hermano-

Su voz se escuchaba sofocante, y con la poca fuerza que tenía se reincorporó para poder mirarle desde abajo, con tanta ferocidad, que el único ejemplo que podía describir dicho panorama, sería el de un perro rabioso con correa queriendo morder a un humano que lo tenía retenido.

-Come ahora-

Volvió a ordenar.

-Una llamada, ya dije-

Lee perdió los estribos, y en menos de un segundo se inclinó y le tomó las mejillas con una mano, las presionó tan fuerte que le obligó a abrir la boca, y con la mano sobrante tomó el tenedor con los fideos envueltos y bruscamente se los introdujo en su boca.

MinHo se resistía a pasarse la comida, por lo que SungMin tuvo que tomar medidas más extremas y comenzó a herirle físicamente, forzándole de esa manera a comer.

El menor de los Choi comenzó a llorar débilmente después de diez minutos.

-Te voy a mostrar lo que sucede si haces numeritos innecesarios-

Habló el agresor de repente, mientras abría su mochila negruzca y sacaba de ella un maletín. Lo descubrió con delicadeza, dejando mostrar distintas armas letales antiguas y pequeñas, y como si estuviera excitado, las acarició a cada una de ellas, para finalmente decidirse por un Katar, una especie de brazalete dorado conectado con un grupo de cuchillas afiladas. Lo tomó entre sus manos cubiertas de guantes blancos y se acercó hasta un aterrado MinHo.

-E-espera… no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro-

Balbuceó tembloroso, al tiempo en que retrocedía torpemente y con desespero.

-Yo pisoteó mariposas, sombras y cadáveres. A un simple insecto como tú no puedo aplastarlo, pero si herirlo, así que viendo lo difícil que es para ti obedecer, no tengo otra opción más que torturarte un poco para que de esa manera aprendas quién es la autoridad y que debes respetarla-

El enmascarado lo tomó del cabello y le obligó a levantarse.

-No puedes hablar, no puedes mirarme de frente como si fueras mi igual, no puedes retarme y mucho menos desobedecer mi ordenes, no estás es esas condiciones-

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar siquiera, le encajó el arma blanca en su muslo derecho, sin titubear siquiera. Choi sintió un punzante dolor, su pierna se sentía entumecida y sangre salpicaba. Y más despacio que nunca, se escuchaba su voz agónica.

-Du-duele-

Pronunció entre dolorosos escalofríos.

-Por supuesto, son como dardos de ponzoña, vas a sentir como poco a poco el veneno se esparce por tus venas, el sufrimiento será incluso peor, y creerás que te estás quemando por dentro. Y queda recalcar que esta es la tortura más débil que pude hacerte, pero si vuelves a resistirte, esto será nada a comparación del castigo que recibirás-

-Mátame… solo mátame- Suplicó con llanto.

-No, la peor tortura es la de vivir-

Al decir aquellas penumbras palabras, desenterró el katar de su cuerpo y con un pañuelo blanco lo limpió para después guardarlo junto con el maletín en la mochila negra, la cual se colgó en el hombro zurdo.

-Presiónate la herida con esto- Le lanzó el pañuelo ensuciado.

Tomó el platillo vacío y salió de aquel lugar con pisadas despaciosas y firmes. MinHo solo pudo observarle irse por el rabillo del ojo, mirando su espalda borrosa y sombría, entornado de duros misterios y frío polvo. Y en su pecho, los fuertes latidos se sentían, se escuchaban, en mitad de la ahogante soledad.

…

LeeTeuk dio una calada a su cigarrillo y miró fijamente a KiBum.

-Claro que debes tener mierda en el cerebro, ¿Ayudar a ese cretino? ¿¡Fuiste capaz de pelear por ese imbécil!? ¡Eso es humillarse!-

ShinDong le vio con tristeza y le tomó del brazo.

-No digas eso Hyung, era una situación en la que los sentimientos debían ignorarse, Bummie hizo lo correcto, eso habla mucho de su integridad y solidaridad, él se convertirá en un hombre que deberá proteger incluso a los más insanos, no tiene poder de elección y es un compromiso.-

-¡Y una mierda! Lo único que tenemos nosotros los más desgraciados, es la dignidad, el orgullo, no vamos a ir por ahí dejándonos humillar por esas perras que se creen mucho mejor que nosotros ¡Me llamó muerto de hambre! ¡Y el patético de Kim KiBum estuvo a punto de dar su vida por él! En este mundo no sobreviven los idiotas, y mucho menos quedan como héroes, debemos ser inteligentes y querernos a nosotros mismos antes de querer salvarle el trasero a egocéntricos niños ricos- Se deshizo bruscamente del agarre.

Kim suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo, aunque me pisoteen soy fiel a mis principios, y aun si no te guste Hyung, voy a salvar a Choi MinHo no importa si se me va la vida en ello, y no sólo lo hago por él, también por su familia, por el agente Choi, para poder resolver el caso infinito, para atrapar a esas personas que producen muertes a diario. Si te parecen motivos demasiados pobres, está bien, pero recuerda que no es asunto tuyo, es mi vida, mis decisiones y mi trabajo-

JungSoo mostró una desencajada sonrisa y desvió su triste mirada.

-¡Sí que eres un completo idiota! Siempre eres utilizado por los demás, y yo preocupándome por ti ¡Sí que debo estar loco! ¡Pues bien, puedes ir a besarles el trasero a tus policías corruptos, salvar a ese cretino y perder la vida! ¡Por mi haz lo que te venga en gana! Pero conmigo, no volverás a contar nunca-

Park tiró la colilla del tabaco al suelo y la aplastó. Se colocó sus lentes del sol y avanzó hasta la entrada principal de la escuela para después desaparecer entre la multitud de personas que iban y venían.

-No te preocupes Bummie, Teukie Hyung así es de testarudo e impulsivo, ya verás cómo luego se arreglará todo-

Su corpulento amigo le abrazó con brevedad para después irse rápidamente, dejándole solo en aquel patio delantero del Instituto, con los estudiantes abundando el lugar y el bullicio corrompido.

-¿Realmente vale la pena el perderlo todo?-

El de gafas de aumentó oyó esa voz que solo escuchaba de lejos y levantó sus movedizos ojos para encontrarse con ese rostro que solía venerar. Se trataba del chico popular que asistía a la Universidad de su misma escuela, Lee DongHae.

-¿Qué?-

Cuestionó totalmente contrariado, sin poder despegar su vista de aquella maravillosa cara, resultaba tan atractiva y ardiente, que solo ocasionaba que sus grandes mejillas se ruborizaran sin disimular.

-Te he hecho una pregunta-

-¿Qué si vale la pena perderlo todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es eso por lo que perdería todo?-

DongHae bufó perceptiblemente y se acercó para poder hablar más bajo, con esa superioridad rodeándolo.

-Escuchaba lo que hablabas con ese dúo de perdedores, dijiste que no te importaba nada, que salvarías a ese chico que secuestraron, y mi pregunta se refiere a eso ¿Realmente vale la pena el que pierdas a dos personas que te estiman solo por hacer lo correcto?-

-No sé trata de de hacer lo correcto, se trata de cumplirme a mí mismo, de seguir mis ideales. Yo tengo el fuerte pensamiento de que todos merecemos la oportunidad de vivir, para poder cumplir nuestros sueños, remediar los males que hemos hecho y ayudar a las personas que apreciamos, y solo porque se considere que Choi MinHo es un engreído no quiere decir que merezca algo diferente.-

Lee frunció sus cejas y sonrió con ironía, señales de que no podía comprenderle.

-Así que eres capaz de sacrificarlo todo por lo que crees, ¿Aún a costa de las personas que quieres?-

-No es a costa de ellos, si no podemos seguir el mismo camino no se puede hacer nada, pero siempre tendrán la seguridad de que estaré para ayudarles, lo que yo creo, es que al final de cuentas necesitamos algo a que aferrarnos, no importa que sea, cualquier cosa vale, para demostrarles a todos que no te has rendido y más importante, para demostrarte a ti mismo que con un motivo, puedes vivir apasionadamente-

-Entonces, lo que tú quieres decir es que tu motivo es el de resolver crímenes, que tan solo con eso puedes seguir sobreviviendo, aun si no tienes a nadie que esté a tu lado para apoyarte-

KiBum sonrió tímidamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Esas son tus palabras, no las mías-

El de cabellos castaños se mostró exasperado, y con una mirada feroz se acercó al menor lo suficiente como para sentir su caliente aliento.

-No puedo entenderte, realmente eres estúpido e inocente, no puedes andar sonriendo como si nada pasara, tus amigos acaban de abandonarte solo porque no te comprenden ¿No te parece injusto? Eres excluido en cuanto tus pensamientos son diferentes, eso se llama discriminación y es un acto de crueldad-

Kim se sintió algo intimidado por la reciente acción y cohibido encogió sus hombros.

-No pienso que deba darle el significado que tú crees, mientras ellos estén bien y sean felices, que importa que no estén conmigo-

La frustración de DongHae se elevó incluso más, y se exhibió cuando tomó con fuerza los hombros del otro.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te enoja, que no te enoja el que puedan desprenderse tan fácilmente de ti como si fueras nada-

-No me enoja, puede que sea lastimado y me entristezca, pero si es un bien para esas personas, lo que yo siento pasa a segundo plano-

Con coraje incomprendido presionó más el agarre.

-Me lastimas, suéltame-

Se quejó mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza debido al dolor que le era producido.

-¡Sí que eres un idiota! ¡Con pensamientos mediocres de perdedor!-

Le dejó libre y dedicándole una última mirada extraña que desprendía sentimientos mezclados entre furor y aturdimiento, se fue del lugar con pasos apresurados, era un desesperado intento por huir y perderse entre el alumnado, de ese par de banales brillantes y deslumbrantes.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- Se preguntó KiBum aún sin recuperarse del impacto que le causó aquel teatro.

…

-¡Jefe!- KangIn entró a su oficina gritando, con un sobre negro en la coyuntura de su codo. –Encontré esto en la entrada- Dijo para después darle un mordisco al emparedado que había sobre el escritorio de su superior.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-¿Por qué no lo abre para poder saber?-

Cho lo destapó con una navajilla y dejó caer el contenido sobre sus piernas.

-Esto es…-

Balbuceó mientras abría sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-Están jugando sucio esos malditos, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?-

YoungWoon ya se había acercado para ver aquellas fotografías, y alterado, preguntó a su jefe que parecía dentro de un momentáneo shock.

-KangIn, quiero que vayas por RyeWook y KiBum, que les avises de la situación y lo complicada que se tornará, que pongas seguridad a sus familias. Yo iré a hablar con el agente Choi, y le informaré de la situación-

Con su mirada perdida había respondido.

-¡Espere! ¿Qué está tratando de decirme?-

-Que nuestras vidas corren peligro, ¡Que debemos apurarnos en la jodida investigación!-

KyuHyun se mostró vulnerable por un solo momento, lo suficiente para poner en alerta a su empleado.

-I-iré por los chicos-

Y con pies torpes salió de aquella oficina aceleradamente.

-¡Maldita sea!-

Maldijo con rabia, en medio de la dolorosa quietud, sintiendo como su alma se ahogaba en agonía y miedo.

…

SiWon penetró su culo blanco y suave, con tanta fuerza que logró hacerle gritar, un estruendoso grito desgarrador lleno de placer. HeeChul arañó la piel de sus musculosos brazos y apretó los dientes para evitar que se escapara otro chillido.

-¡Co-córrete!-

Le ordenó entre jadeos y el mayor de los Choi hizo caso omiso y llegó a clímax, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el pálido de su acompañante.

-¿Cuántas veces más tengo que tener sexo contigo?-

Interrogó con voz áspera, al momento de que sacaba su ya flácido miembro.

-No lo sé, hasta que se me ordene hacer lo contrario-

Kim rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos y levantó su rostro levemente.

-¿Por qué no intentamos besarnos, acariciarnos, tocarnos? Dejemos los orgasmos para después, porque si continuamos así acabaremos muy mal-

El de cabellos azabaches asintió muy poco convencido y le propinó un corto besó, uno que apenas le rozó y le hizo temblar.

-Bésame, ya-

Volvió a ordenar desesperado, y viendo como no hacía ningún movimiento, se atrevió a apoderarse de sus belfos, lo besó con locura, su lengua se deshacía en cada toque, sus labios ardían y su corazón se achicaba por cada segundo que pasaba.

-Ya es suficiente-

SiWon detuvo el contacto y se alejó de él empujándolo con fuerza.

-Creo que no es necesario que hagamos esto-

Pronunció ahogado, mientras le daba la espalda, siendo incapaz de verle porque no podría soportarlo y volvería a sus brazos.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?-

HeeChul se reincorporó y se aproximó con sutileza.

-Solo sé que no debemos-

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó cuando ya había llegado hasta él, cuando su respiración chocaba contra los oído del otro, cuando sus habilidosas manos acariciaban ese pecho sudado y bien trabajado.

-Aléjate, te he dicho que ya no quiero-

Enronquecido pronunció.

-Es peligroso estar cerca de mí-

Le susurró entre respiraciones profundas, esperando por hacerle caer lo más pronto posible.

-Por eso mismo, vete-

Gimió en cuanto el pelirrojo palpó su ya endurecido miembro, y a sabiendas de que pronto perdería la cordura, se levantó y miró de frente a ese ser de belleza peculiar.

-¿Realmente es necesario el que me seduzcas?-

Kim no respondió a la pregunta, simplemente abrió las piernas y le incitó a acercarse, mirándole con la pupila dilatada.

-Maldición, maldición-

Renegó al momento en que se lanzaba sobre él y le besaba con violencia. Sus manos tocaban por todos lados, quería sentirlo cerca, quería sentirlo suyo, y HeeChul lo disfrutaba, se sentía pleno y hambriento de más, no le importaba que le hubieran prohibido acostarse con él, y mucho menos excederse en el tiempo, le valía una mierda las ordenes, él quería sentir a SiWon dentro todo el tiempo, no iba a alejarse hasta que quedara satisfecho y eso, ni el mismo Choi se lo impediría.

…

DongHae tiró su mochila al piso y se aventó sobre el sofá.

-¡HeeChul!-

Gritó al momento en que sacaba un puro y lo encendía.

-¡HeeChul!-

Volvió a hacerlo para después dar una bocanada.

-Chula no ha vuelto-

El rubio apareció de repente, se sentó en el sofá de al lado con una copa de vino en su mano y una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, tuvo que haber vuelto hace una hora y media-

Dio otra calada a su tabaco y miró de reojo como EunHyuk alzaba los hombros con indiferencia y tomaba de su bebida.

-Ven y hazme una mamada-

Exigió con un tono de voz alto, ocasionando que HyukJae elevara una de sus cejas incrédulo.

-¿Estás sordo? ¡Hazlo ya!-

Y con ese bramido, dejó la copa sobre la mesilla central y rápidamente se dirigió hasta su dueño. DongHae se levantó y bajo sus pantalones hasta los muslos.

-Termina rápido, porque luego irás a buscar a HeeChul-

El pelirrubio asintió y se colocó de rodillas, para después sin dudarlo siquiera, meter ese gran pene erecto en su boca, hasta hacerlo llegar a su garganta. Lo estimulaba con la punta de su lengua, y con movimientos circulares tocaba el frenillo del glande.

-¡Ah!- Gimió ronco cuando llegó a esa parte sensible, y con una ligera sonrisa de sus labios rojos, acarició las mejillas del otro con rudeza.

EunHyuk parecía disfrutarlo tanto como su amo, a ambos les producía magistrales cantidades de placer, era erótico y gratificante. Y en cuanto los movimientos de su boca comenzaron a ser más rápidos, DongHae se corrió y él se tragó el semen.

-Ahora bésame-

Hyuk se puso de pie y aun con restos de líquido blanquecino sobre sus hinchados labios, los unió a los vibrantes de su líder. Al principio se comenzó con un contacto débil para después convertirse en uno apasionado.

-Te cogeré-

Murmuró el castaño aun sobre sus labios, quemándole la boca son su respiración recia y abrasadora.

-Soy tuyo, puedes hacerme lo que desees, amo-

El rubio mostró una expresión tan excitada y adorable a la vez, que no pudo resistirse y lo empujó contra el sillón y le obligó a ponerse en cuatro patadas, se deshizo de su ropa en cuestión de segundos e introdujo su masculinidad ya dura de nuevo, en su ano.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!-

HyukJae vociferó ansioso y encajó sus uñas en el tapiz del sillón.

-Grita más fuerte-

Mandó y comenzó con la estocadas, rudas y súbitas.

-¡Ah! ¡Mmhm!-

Lo degustaba, le encantaba esa sensación de dolor cuando el pene se movía en su interior, era un sentimiento que lo embargaba y se desbordaba en ensordecedores rugidos de gozo.

-¡Ki-Bum!-

DongHae soltó de repente en medio de todo el ambiente de deleite y satisfacción, inconscientemente, sin siquiera percibirlo. Pero su acompañante sí que lo escuchó perfectamente, lo suficiente como para asombrarse y derramar más que un par de lágrimas invisibles.

…

KiBum miró con tristeza el cielo estrellado y soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Deja de llover y aparece esto, no sé si puedo considerarlo agradable o no-

Musitó con sus labios temblorosos a causa del frío y su espalda se encontraba helada debido a que estaba contra el glacial suelo de la azotea de su Colegio.

-Cogerás un resfriado-

De pronto su mantecoso amigo apareció acostándose a su lado, con una bolsa de frituras entre sus manos y una perceptible sonrisa instalada en su faz.

-ShinDong, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Le miró sorprendido y preguntó aun sin creérselo.

-Solo pensé "Bummie debe estar en la azotea de nuevo" y he acertado, tus hábitos nunca cambiarán-

El gordito se dedicó a admirar las constelaciones y sus orbes emitieron un ligero brillo.

-Gracias, eres una persona muy amable-

Le vio con tristeza y sintiendo como sus ojos se aguadaban, mordió su labio inferior y frunció sus ojos con fuerza.

-El idiota de Teukie Hyung no deja de preguntar sobre cómo estás, se preocupa tanto pero no tiene el valor para venir a verte, porque claro, su orgullo no se lo permite- DongHee tomó una papa frita y se la llevo a la boca.

-Yo le quiero tanto, y también me preocupo por él, pero creo que las cosas están bien ahora, me tomaré mi tiempo para pensarme las cosas y cuando pueda estabilizar mis emociones iré a buscarlo, hasta entonces deja que las cosas transcurran con normalidad-

-Aquí lo normal sería que Teukie Hyung estuviera a nuestro lado fumando cigarrillos desesperadamente como siempre, obligándonos a apestar a humo, diciendo cualquier tontería que nos causaran risas a morir, eso sería lo normal Bummie-

Kim estrechó los ojos y desvió la mirada.

-Algún día nos separaremos, y todo ese desaparecerá, no tienes que hacer toda una tormenta solo porque Hyung desaparezca unos días de nuestras vidas, él se metió por la fuerza y te aseguro que saldrá de la misma manera, y nosotros no vamos a hacer nada, ¡Como siempre!-

ShinDong se levantó irritado y lo tomó con fuerza del cuello.

-¡Teukie Hyung ha hecho un montón de cosas por nosotros! ¿¡Cómo te atrever a decir todas esas cosas!?-

-¡No he dicho nada que no sea cierto! - Presionó su mano y gracias a ello pudo librarse de su agarre. –Él es así, pero esta vez evitaremos que haga lo que le plazca, porque no se librará tan fácil de nosotros ¿Verdad?-

El de cuerpo relleno asintió feliz, con lagrimillas adornando sus cristalinos ojos.

-Por cierto, quiero contarte sobre DongHae-

ShinDong restregó sus banales y sonrió picaronamente.

-¿El amor de tu vida?-

-¡Deja de decir tontería! Es algo serio, hoy me ha hablado y tuvimos una extraña plática-

-¡Que emoción! ¿Te ha invitado a salir? ¡Dime que has aceptado o te golpearé!- El corpulento picoteó sus mejillas con diversión, ocasionando que el otro rodara sus ojos hastiado.

-¡No esa clase de plática! Lo noté algo inestable y solitario, aparte me llamo estúpido y les dijo a ustedes dúo de perdedores, por lo que no creo que me ame o algo por el estilo-

Con sus mejillas encendidas declaró, y su amigo no hizo nada más que ensanchar su sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Y qué más da! Así son los de su tipo, te insultan para llamar tu atención, y si se expone tanto frente a ti es para que le conozcas ¡Te ama!-

-¡Sí claro! ¿Qué es lo que ama de mí? ¿Mi hermosa apariencia? ¡Oh claro! ¡Mi atractiva personalidad! – Habló con sarcasmo y una burlona sonrisa de sus labios se formó. -¡Ya que me conoce de pies a cabeza no sé qué es lo que más ama de mí!-

-¡De acuerdo! Creo que exagere en eso de amar, pero no puedes desechar la idea de que le interesas, nadie se brinca la barda y le habla a alguien de repente solo porque sí, ¡Tal vez por fin se ha dado cuenta de que siempre le ves de lejos! Y ya que lo descubrió se empezó a fijar en ti y es por eso que ahora se acerca para poder llegar a algo-

-Sueñas demasiado-

-No cuesta nada y a veces suele cumplirse ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué siempre eres tan negativo cuando se trata de él?

-¡Por que no es para mí! ¡Entiéndelo! Yo y DongHae nunca podremos llegar a algo, no somos compatibles y además… ¡No, no!-

Sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad y bajó su mirada con nostalgia.

-Sí que te gusta martirizarte- ShinDong se llevó otra fritura a la boca y sonrió jocoso.

De pronto la escena fue interrumpida cuando el celular de KiBum sonó y éste atendió.

-¿KangIn Hyung?- Cuando la otra voz en la línea comenzó a hablar su expresión se volvió seria y ocasionó que se levantara de un salto. –Sí, ahorita mismo voy-

-¿Qué pasa?- Shin observó cómo su amigo cortaba la llamada y tomaba su mochila para ajustarla a su espalda.

-Estamos en estado de emergencia, debo irme, nos vemos mañana-

Y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, se fue con pasos temblorosos de aquella azotea, bajó torpemente por las escaleras y justo cuando quiso salir del edificio se encontró con él, un hombre de cabellos negruzcos que se movían al compás del viento y una máscara blanca cubriendo su rostro.

-Ven conmigo-

Su pecho bajó y subió rápidamente, y sintiendo como la sangre le descendía hasta sus pies, quiso retroceder y gritar por ayuda pero no fue capaz de hacer nada, simplemente se mantuvo postrado frente a ese individuo, con su cuerpo tiritando y su corazón a punto de salirse.

_Continuará_


	3. Capítulo tres

Capítulo 3. "Espiga negra pedernal de la muerte."

Sus respiraciones aceleradas, el sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos y el cansancio, eran las razones que los mantenían sobre aquella cama de sabanas rojas en el motel de la ciudad de Seúl.

SiWon tragó duro y miró de reojo a su acompañante de cabellos rojizos y piel albina que relucía como porcelana a la luz de la luna.

-¿Te gusta verme?-

Aquella soberbia pregunta lo sacó de su corto intervalo de admiración y le hizo fruncir sus cejas pobladas.

-Tú eres el contacto que me enviaron y aún no recibo nada-

HeeChul estiró su mano para alcanzar su abrigo camel y sacó de él un sobre negro y se lo entregó.

-Lo abrirás cuando te encuentres solo-

Choi sabía que a partir de ese momento se ejecutaría su despedida, y por alguna extraña razón era lo que menos quería, deseaba permanecer más tiempo junto al recién conocido, tenerlo entre sus brazos y acariciarle eternamente, besar sus insaciables labios y hacerle el amor hasta desmayarse. Pero debía volver a su realidad, permitirse esos pensamientos era una desfachatez, ese hombre estaba involucrado en el secuestro de su hermano menor y era su enemigo, nada más que eso.

-Tomaré un taxi y tu harás lo mismo treinta minutos después ¿De acuerdo?-

Kim se mantuvo observándole por escasos segundos, con una anhelación y nostalgia que solo ocasionaban más heridas a su estrujado corazón. Atesoraba ese rostro inexpresivo cerca de él, apreciaba cada instante que podía verlo y lo guardaba en sus memorias para nunca olvidarle.

-¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué estás metido en todo esto? ¿Cuál es tu razón?-

Sintió como su pecho se congelaba al escuchar esas interrogantes, y ocultando todo su sentir, formó una bufona sonrisa en su cara.

-Te asustarías si te lo cuento-

Choi sintió como perdía el razonamiento cuando decidió reincorporarse y tomar su mentón para unir sus ávidos labios a los del pelirrojo. La boca del mayor reaccionó automáticamente y correspondió. SiWon intensificó su beso al tiempo en sus manos se deshacían en las hebras finas de su cabello.

Ambos sabían que se trataba de un adiós, lo sabían y solo querían entregarse al deseo de sentirse, querían grabar cada momento en su mente, para volverlo un recuerdo eterno que siempre recordarían.

Y todo terminó cuando el contacto desapareció, cuando sus ojos se encontraron y lloraron silenciosamente, cuando Choi SiWon tomó sus cosas y salió de aquella habitación oscura, y desapareció sin voltear ni una sola vez, dejándole en medio de una soledad amarga.

HeeChul tomó un taxi justo como lo dijo, el cuál le llevó hasta al castillo que estaba acostumbrado habitar, y cuando entró a su residencia se encontró con un par de orbes feroces.

-¿En dónde estuviste?-

El castaño se acercó a él con pasos lentos.

-Fui a cumplir con mi trabajo-

-Eso fue mucho tiempo, debiste haber regresado rápidamente ¿¡Dónde demonios estuviste!?-

-Después me fui a tomar una copa en un bar y se me pasó el tiempo, lo siento-

Su voz se escuchó agobiada y atemorizado apretó sus puños.

-Así que a un bar- DongHae se acercó y pasó sus fosas nasales por el cuello blanco y lleno de marcas. –Hueles a sexo, hueles a Choi SiWon-

La implacable vehemencia se notaba en cada línea de expresión, Lee estaba pasando por un ataque de ira que controlaba apenas.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Sabes acaso lo que esto te va a ocasionar, perra?-

Una lágrima desesperanzada recorrió su pálida mejilla y se perdió en la comisura de sus belfos hinchados.

-¿Valió la pena? Acostarte con él-

-Sí-

En sus ojos húmedos hubo un aire de reto, uno que a su amo le costó procesar.

-Amo, calma, seguramente Chul tuvo una buena razón para hacerlo, ¿Cierto?-

YeSung había intervenido, y ahora miraba con censura al recién aparecido.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué buena razón tuviste para hacerlo, perra?-

-¿Quiere saber, apreciado amo? ¡Bien, le diré! Lo hice por curiosidad, quería saber quién era el hombre con el cual está obsesionado, aquel que ama y odia al mismo tiempo, aquel al que quiere muerto pero no puede tocarle un dedo siquiera ¿¡Y sabe con quién me encontré!? ¡Con un hombre lleno de pasión y amor! ¡Con uno que es capaz de darlo todo por las personas que quiere! ¡Un hombre que no merece lo que le está haciendo! ¡Que me demostró lo que es ser alguien digno de admiración con tan solo conocerle apenas un par de horas! Una persona que es capaz de ganarse el respeto, a diferencia de usted, que impone su voluntad y provoca temor, pensando que es respeto-

DongHae estampó su palma contra la mejilla de HeeChul, tan potente que el sonido se escuchó como un golpe vacuo, provocando un silencio petrificante.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? ¡A mí! Tú no eres más que mi puta, mi perra, no tienes a nadie más que a mí, Choi SiWon no es el tipo de hombre que arriesgaría su reputación, su trabajo, su estatus, sus amigos, su familia, su orgullo, por una basura como tú, no mientras esté consciente de que fuiste tú el secuestrador de su adorado hermano menor. Así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones solo porque te folló, en éste mundo soñar ilusamente como lo estás haciendo es lo mismo que perderte a ti mismo-

El castaño lo empujó y le hizo caer en aquel mosaico de oro de veinticuatro quilates, haciendo que se golpeará levemente en su espalda baja.

-Regresa a tu realidad y espabila putita-

Con la rabia aún intercalada en su pecho levantó su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro ligeramente asustado de YeSung.

-Dile a SungMin que se reporte conmigo luego, le haré saber del castigo que ejercerá en HeeChul y en ti por interceder por él-

Luego de decirlo con un aura sombría se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo.

-Es una jodida mierda, ¡Ahora tengo que pagar yo también tus putos desastres! ¿Qué no puedes mantener tus pantalones en su lugar? ¿¡Siempre tienes que andar con el culo al aire!?-

JongWoon pateó su estómago con fuerza ocasionando que escupiera sangre, y sin importarle salió de ahí con un terrible humor.

HeeChul entornó los ojos y totalmente cansado se arrastró hasta su pieza, y con un gran alivio se dejó caer sobre su enorme cama de colchas rosadas.

-SiWon- Susurró el nombre de aquella persona, con tanta ambición y deseo, que era difícil creer que se trataba de él.

…

Al día siguiente KiBum apenas y pudo levantarse, su despertador estuvo sonando durante media hora y él no podía siquiera alzar los párpados. Sus pies prácticamente se deslizaron por el piso de su pequeño apartamento hasta llegar al baño, tomó una fría ducha para que le ayudase a despejarse, se vistió con su típico uniforme y se colocó sus gafas de aumento.

-Me veo como un muerto en vida- Mencionó al momento en que se vio su reflejo en el espejo, y sin que le hiciera mucha ilusión ir al Instituto, tenía que hacerlo. Tomó su mochila y se la colocó en la espalda, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de partir observó aquel sobre oscuro sobre la mesilla junto a su cama.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

Se preguntó en voz alta y se quedó por un momento mirando a ese punto, para después apresurarse a irse.

Con sus piernas pesadas avanzando lo más rápido que podían y su rostro aún adormilado entró por la puerta principal.

-¡Bummie!-

ShinDong levantó la mano desde lejos, se encontraba sentado en la fuente central esperando por él, aun cuando las clases ya habían comenzado.

KiBum trató de acelerar e ir a su encuentro, pero no se dio cuenta cuando fue que chocó frenéticamente contra la espalda de un chico.

-Lo-lo siento- Tartamudeó su disculpa mientras se reponía del impacto, y cuando sus orbes negros se alzaron se encontraron con un hermoso rostro que le gustaba mirar. Lee DongHae se mantenía mirándole seriamente.

-Estás muy distraído-

Kim pensó que debía huir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero extrañamente sus piernas no le respondían.

-Tú facultad está justo al lado, no deberías estar aquí-

Su voz sonó temblorosa y él se lamentó. Lee formó una pretenciosa sonrisa de sus belfos y se acercó.

-Tengo otra duda que quiero que me resuelvas, ¿Y si te enamoraras? ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de una persona? –

El de grandes mejillas encarnó una ceja y mordió su labio inferior.

-Supongo que, enamorarse es querer que esa persona se feliz a costa de todo, para poder ver su sonrisa, serías capaz de hacerlo todo y darlo todo, es incluso más fuerte que tu propio espíritu.-

Se mantuvo diciéndolo mientras le miraba con sus fanales centelleantes que chispaban ímpetu, y con sus mejillas tan rojas como el fuego. Provocándole sentimientos que no pudo descifrar, ese rostro deslumbrante lo hacía perderse, todo el alrededor se detenía y solo podía centrarse en él, en sus hermosos ojos detrás de esas gafas empañadas, en sus agrietados labios que tanto deseaba probar, y en su piel aperlada que tanto quería tocar y hacer estremecer en salvajes caricias.

-Entonces, aún si es contra de tus preciados ideales, ¿Tú le protegerías?-

-No lo sé, cuando llegue el momento tomaré la decisión, ahora no puedo especular por lo que haría, porque me podría sorprender de lo que soy capaz de hacer-

-Eso significa que eres una persona que detesta retractarse de lo que dice-

KiBum no dijo nada, solo mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-Solo una cosa más, ponte en la situación del personaje que a continuación voy a hablarte, si esta persona ha vivido con otra durante mucho tiempo, y no puede desprenderse de él nunca, pero un día de repente conoce a otro individuo, se enamora rápidamente y desea ser libre, pero no puede porque le debe incluso la vida a esa otra persona, ¿Qué es lo que harías tú? ¿Te sacrificarías?-

-Yo, no creo que sea justo para la otra persona, el sacrificarse sería estar a su lado por compromiso, y eso es incluso más doloroso, yo no podría hacer sufrir a los dos a la vez, yo me la jugaría por la persona que amo-

-¡No puedes! ¡Le debes todo lo que eres al otro! ¡Se lo debes!-

-¡Y el otro debe entender que no es dueño de alguien! ¡Que no le aman! Lo siento pero así es, alguien siempre saldrá herido y no importa qué, si realmente quiere, debe apartarse y desearle felicidad-

-No es posible, no puede ser posible- DongHae negó con la cabeza y se aproximó para colocar sus manos en las regordetas mejillas del pelinegro.

-Todo es posible DongHae, nunca pienses que algo no lo es-

Y justo cuando el de cabellos castaños estuvo a punto de inclinarse y robarle un beso, una multitud apareció y el jaleo no se hizo esperar. Lee reaccionó y en un impulso empujó a KiBum lejos de él, con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer.

-¡Sólo vete de mí vista, perdedor!-

El castaño fingió mirarle con repugnancia y el menor solo pudo sonreír con humillación.

Los comentarios de la multitud no se hicieron esperar, y un congojado Kim se levantó y tomó su mochila entre sus brazos.

-Claro, que más podría esperar de ti-

Pronunció entre dientes, y aunque pensó que no llegaría a oídos del mayor, si lo hizo, ocasionándole un distorsionada mueca de desagrado.

-¡Bummie!-

Su gordito amigo se abrió paso entre todos los estudiantes y llegó hasta él.

-Vámonos de aquí- Dijo mientras miraba con rabia al castaño, que no hacía más que levantar la barbilla y mostrarse superior.

Con sus brazos inflados le abrazó y le sacó fuera de ese lugar, donde se los comían con las miradas y les maldecían con sus pútridas bocas.

-¡Sí que es un imbécil! ¡Yo lo vi todo! ¡Estuvo a punto de besarte y cuando aparecen los demás se echa para atrás! ¡Cobarde de mierda!- Gritó ya cuando habían llegado a las jardineras traseras que deshabitadas se encontraban.

-Basta, ¡Basta!-

Un atormentado pelioscuro tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y se dejó caer de rodillas.

-Te ves muy mal Bummie, estás pálido- ShinDong le miró completamente preocupado mientras se ponía de cuclillas y le observaba de cerca.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, lo que acaba de pasar no importa, estaba consciente de lo idiota que es DongHae-

-No te creo-

-¡ShinDong! Es enserio, solo olvida el tema y vamos a clases, que de por sí ya es muy tarde-

Y dicho esto, ambos chicos se dirigieron al aula de inglés, con los ánimos decaídos y un pesar en sus pechos que se demostraba en sus expresiones atribuladas.

…

SiWon miró como su café no bajaba de nivel. Desde el secuestro de MinHo no había podido meterse a la boca ni siquiera un trago de agua, su estado físico estaba decayendo al mismo tiempo que el mental, y no podía permitírselo, no cuando necesitaba desesperadamente rescatar a su hermano.

Dispuesto a dar un sorbo, escuchó el estridente sonido del timbre, y casi por impulso corrió hasta la puerta para abrirla rápidamente, topándose con la cara de Cho.

Por escasos instantes tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que fuera MinHo, o aquel intrigante pelirrojo con alguna otra pista, pero no, frente a él estaba Cho KyuHyun, mirándole de incómodo.

-Adelante-

Le cedió el pase y cuando éste entro, le siguió de cerca.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-Un café negro está bien-

SiWon se encaminó hasta la cocina y vertió el líquido oscuro de la cafetera sobre una tasa de porcelana, cuando terminó con ello, tomó el recipiente y se encaminó hasta la sala de estar donde su visitante ya se había acomodado.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, KyuHyun?- Preguntó dejando su café sobre la mesa de cristal cerca.

-A estas alturas ya debes saber porque estoy aquí-

Choi suspiró apenas perceptible y con una expresión cansina se sentó sobre el sofá y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Qué sabes sobre el secuestro de MinHo?-

-Me mandaron esto ayer- KyuHyun colocó las fotografías de un menor Choi con su pierna lastimada y su rostro que suplicaba por ayuda, en medio de una habitación que no mostraba nada más que oscuridad.

-También me dieron las capturas ayer, son exactamente iguales, tal vez las fotocopiaron y asunto resuelto-

Dijo con mordacidad mientras veía desde arriba las pruebas.

-¿Qué piensas sobre todo esto? Al día siguiente de que le secuestraron me llamaron diciendo lo que pasaba y que si pedías mi ayuda me negara, después me mandaron estas imágenes con una nota que decía que iban enserio-

-Están jugando con nosotros, ellos quieren que me una a tu equipo, quieren deshacerse de mí de una buena vez, como nunca cerraron su ciclo conmigo ahora vieron al oportunidad, solo se trata de eso-

-¿Y qué harás?-

-Trabajemos-

KyuHyun no comprendió lo que trató de decirle con aquella simple palabra, era tan claro lo que significaba pero simplemente se abstenía de creerlo, al menos en las acciones normales de Choi SiWon esa no podría ser una opción.

-Colaboraré con tu equipo como ellos desean, haré exactamente lo que quieren, paso por paso, y lo descubriré, a ese hijo de puta que se atrevió a dañar a mi hermano, lo expondré ante todos y le torturaré con mis propias manos, me mofaré de sus gritos y no tendré compasión, en mi mano está su derrota-

Un vulnerable y calmado SiWon mostró una expresión llena de demencia, y como si el dolor y la desesperación ya hubieran trastornado su mente, comenzó a reírse, una risilla molesta y perturbadora.

-No te precipites agente Choi, debes pensártelo y tomártelo con calma, sacaremos a MinHo de sus manos y te lo traeremos de vuelta-

-¿¡Puedes jurármelo!? ¡Qué volveré a ver a MinHo! ¿¡Puedes asegurármelo!? ¿¡Dónde está tu puta garantía!? ¡Quiero verla maldita sea! ¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Ni tú, ni nadie!-

KyuHyun observó como Choi revolvía sus cabellos con ansiedad, y analizando sus palabras que parecían carentes de lógica, al final resultaban todo lo contrario, le daba la razón a que era el único camino, y aunque aquello no acababa de convencerlo, necesitaba la ayudar del mayor, no la quería en esas circunstancias, pero no tenía otra opción más que aceptarla y seguir adelante.

-De acuerdo, te integraré al equipo inmediatamente-

Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, y con sus ojos espabilados le miró.

-Le pondremos fin a esto-

Cho asintió y le mostró una leve sonrisa.

…

YeSung observó a MinHo a través de las cámaras de seguridad, veía como dormía plácidamente sobre el frío suelo, con su herida ya vendada y su cuerpo tiritando de frío.

-Parece que ya se estabilizó-

SungMin apareció a su lado hablando con una voz suave.

-Sí, ha gritado mucho, ¿Por qué no le das otro susto para que también aprenda a calmarse?-

El chico de máscara no respondió y se tiró sobre un sofá gris cercano.

-No comprendo porque el amo está tan ensimismado con el agente Choi-

JongWoon formó una ladina sonrisa en sus labios.

-Debe ser amor, no hay cosa más fuerte que eso-

Lee soltó una fuerte risotada, a veces las palabras de su compañero eran ambiguas y englobaban un significado profundo, pero en ocasiones resultaban ser incluso hasta torpes e infantiles.

-SungMin, hay órdenes del jefe, debido a que HeeChul se acostó con Choi SiWon, y que yo me entrometí en su pleito, ambos debemos recibir algunas de tus torturas-

De pronto un denso silencio se formó en aquella grisácea habitación.

-Sí que eres idiota- Pronunció desapareciendo el mutismo que se había formado. -¿Por qué has defendido a HeeChul? Sabes que es un calentón sin remedio.-

-No lo sé, simplemente me dio un poco de lástima, gracias a mi estúpida compasión momentánea ahora deberé sufrir las consecuencias-

El mayor ensanchó su sonrisa y negó para sí mismo con la cabeza.

-No, la verdad es que quería un poco de atención de su parte, pero ni eso conseguí, últimamente la cabeza del amo anda en otra parte-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-EunHyuk me dijo que mientras tenía sexo con el amo mencionó alguien del cual no tenía información, un tal KiBum-

SungMin suspiró un poco hastiado.

-Estás exagerando, puede ser cualquier chiquillo de su Universidad que lo haya puesto cachondo alguna vez-

YeSung cambió su expresión a una preocupada y asintió.

-Si claro, puede ser una posibilidad pero no me quita la incertidumbre, después me tomaré mi tiempo para investigar a ese sujeto-

-Pues sería un follón el tener que castigarte doblemente, pero si tú quieres meterte en problemas de nuevo no vengas a mí llorando después- Estiró sus manos hacia arriba y bostezó.

-Deberás ir con el amo en un par de horas, quiere darte directamente la orden que implica castigarnos-

El enmascarado no contestó y se acomodó en el sofá donde su cuerpo se empotró fácilmente. YeSung comenzó a trabajar en su laptop en silencio, y a los pocos segundos escuchó como una profunda respiración atacaba a su tímpano, ese hombre se había quedado dormido y ahora tenía que soportar su irritante respirar.

…

KangIn tocó la puerta de madera desgastada en aquel gélido y viejo edificio.

-¡Que sorpresa!-

Un chico de aparentemente veintidós años con rostro infantil y sonrisa alegre le abrió.

-Necesito tu ayuda Henry-

El mayor pasó adentro de aquel sucio departamento, y con confianza se sentó sobre una de las sillas que suponía el reemplazaban al sillón que debía estar ahí.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar amigo?-

El más chico le ofreció una lata de cerveza, una que aceptó mientras se deshacía de su pesada chaqueta.

-Reabrimos el caso infinito, el punto aquí es que estamos pasando por un momento crítico y debemos avanzar rápidamente-

Henry suspiró a sabiendas del camino que estaba tomando esa plática.

-Mi jefe está en alerta y yo sinceramente estoy igual, nuestra situación es muy difícil y apenas vamos empezando, no puedo ni imaginar por todo lo que han pasado las personas que han abierto este jodido caso-

KangIn bebió de su cerveza mientras era observado a espera de que continuara.

-Sé que has estado trabajando como agente encubierto por un par de años con la triada China, y sé que tiene unos grandes vínculos con el crimen organizado en Corea del sur, yo lo que quiero es que tomes una decisión importante y te introduzcas como un intermediario, estoy seguro de ya es tiempo de que puedas hacerlo, de ésta manera definitivamente tendremos un acceso y las posibilidades pueden elevarse bastante-

Henry pareció analizar las palabras de su mejor amigo, era enrevesado y él lo planteaba de una manera que lo hacía parecer sencillo, pero hablando de otras cuestiones, sus jefes ya le habían exigido lo mismo, y escuchando esas palabras se le abrió una apertura que no podría desaprovechar.

-Creo que podré hacerlo, pero necesito de alguien que seguramente está trabajando muy cerca de ti-

Kim levantó la mirada y mostró incomprensión en ella.

-El agente especial Choi SiWon, yo no puedo acercarme a él así como así, pero si tú puedes crear una escena en la que yo le conozco, podré tener comunicación que será de suma importancia para mi papel, él conoce a la perfección a esos tiranos y es la única persona que podría decirme la información libremente.-

-No lo sé, yo no le conozco, apenas y le he visto, el que mantiene la estrecha relación con él es mi jefe, puedo pedírselo pero es muy especial cuando se trata de Choi, igual y lo intentaré, yo te aviso cuando pueda crearte esa escena-

YoungWoon se levantó y abrazó con fuerza a su amigo.

-Gracias Henry-

El menor sonrió sutilmente y correspondió al fraternal abrazo.

-¡Ah cierto! Casi lo olvido-

El mayor pareció recordar algo de repente y rápidamente acabó con el contacto.

-En la costa oeste se produjo cocaína en Marzo y Septiembre, y la transportaron en cruceros, se le vio dirigiendo todo el proceso a un hombre entre los veinte y pelirrubio. Sé que tú tienes muchos más contactos en esa área que yo, así que te pido de favor que me investigues sobre eso cuando tengas tiempo, es algo muy relevante para el caso infinito-

Lau palmeó la espalda de su amigo y asintió.

-Seguro, yo te llamo cuando encuentre algo. Pero que no se te olvide el encargo sobre Choi ¿Vale?-

KangIn afirmó con la cabeza y se despidió de Henry un poco más aliviado.

…

HeeChul se levantó más feliz de lo usual, había soñado con el día anterior, con ese cuerpo escultórico y esos ojos penetrantes, con Choi SiWon. De pronto una sonrisita se escapó de sus labios al recordar aquellos momentos.

SiWon indudablemente era un hombre muy interesante, nunca antes logró sentirse tan pleno durante el sexo, le hizo experimentar sensaciones que ni DongHae había logrado. Pero también sabía que ese individuo entraba en la zona de pertenencia de su amo, era el mismo sujeto que habían estado vigilando y persiguiendo durante años.

Aún con su bata de dormir caminó hasta la cocina. A juzgar por el tranquilo silencio supuso que DongHae había ido a la Universidad y que los demás probablemente se encontraban haciendo sus encargos.

Kim miró a su alrededor, era un palacio lleno de extravagancias, un paraíso de abundancia, pero para él lucía solamente como una cárcel, el lugar que encerraba memorias que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer. Aún si no podía dejar esa vivienda, porque estaba ligado a ese muchacho orgulloso y prepotente que creía que todo el mundo giraba alrededor de él, DongHae era muy solitario y sensible, y él creía que tenía un deber, no podía dejarle, y mucho menos por el agente Choi.

El de cabellos pelirrojos soltó un fuerte suspiro al momento de que se servía en una taza café.

Ése ser humano lo había hecho anhelar querer salir huyendo junto a él. Jamás se había sentido de aquella manera, pero SiWon logró en él esos sentimientos de desear ser libre.

Kim HeeChul estaba totalmente perdido, porque nunca pensó que podría tener ese tipo de confusiones, ahora se encontraba codiciando el ir corriendo junto a Choi, pero sabía perfectamente que era imposible, y Lee DongHae era su principal impedimento. Estaba experimentando querer tener libertad cuando no debía.

…

El pequeño doctor legista miró curioso la cara mustia del hombre parado frente a él.

-Yo-yo soy Kim RyeWook, es todo un honor poder conocerlo agente Choi-

SiWon solo asintió sin mostrar cambios en su expresión, para después irse a sentar junto a KyuHyun quien se encontraba sobre el sofá revisando unos papeles.

-¿Es todo tu equipo?-

Preguntó con un tono de mordacidad en sus palabras.

-Faltan dos personas más-

Respondió de manera concisa sin prestarle mucha atención al rostro bufón del otro.

La oficina se quedó en silencio. RyeWook se mantenía dando vueltas en su silla sin saber cómo comportarse frente al nuevo miembro, y el nuevo miembro solo podía cruzar su rodilla con engreimiento y mirar efímeramente los reportes en las manos del jefe.

Aquella tranquilidad amena fue interrumpida cuando Kim YoungWoon abrió la puerta bruscamente y entró con pisadas fuertes.

-¡El frío allá afuera es exagerado!-

El corpulento iba a seguir quejándose pero paró en seco cuando sus ojos captaron el rostro serio de SiWon.

-¿Agente Choi? ¿Qué mierdas hace aquí?-

Sus palabras crudas ocasionaron una mueca en el rostro del nuevo.

-A partir de hoy va a trabajar con nosotros- Cho contestó al ver la situación. –Él es el Kim YoungWoon pero prefiere que le llamen KangIn, es un ex miembro de las fuerzas especiales y forma parte de nuestro equipo-

Al final se dirigió al más alto, el cual solo se limitó a asentir.

Al otro se le iluminó la cara y con una sonrisa demasiado extensa, se apresuró a abrazar a SiWon, dando como resultado un cuadro embarazoso donde el menor se quejaba con sonidos apenas audibles.

-¡Sí que hemos sufrido en su ausencia!-

El Choi sintió como se asfixiaba en aquellos gruesos brazos, y en cuanto se sintió harto, se deshizo del agarre doblando sus muñecas.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Cuestionó algo alterado luego de librarse de su ahogante abrazo.

-Solo le daba la bienvenida- Respondió un KangIn completamente feliz, a pesar de la arrugada expresión del otro.

KyuHyun carraspeó un poco y miró al recién llegado.

-¿En dónde estadas?-

El mayor no quitó su tonta sonrisa y se acercó a su jefe.

-He contactado a Henry, al parecer aceptó ayudarme con eso de establecer contacto con el pez blanco, además de que le encargué que se adentrara en los detalles con la fábrica de cocaína-

Al escuchar esas palabras, todos en lugar se sintieron intrigados.

-Lo de Henry Lau lo platicaremos luego, por ahora quiero que vayas a ver las pruebas de laboratorio que RyeWook hizo-

El Choi miró con duda al jefe del departamento de inteligencia.

-Encontramos una huella en uno de los sobres-

-Entonces hay que ponernos a trabajar, creo que debemos analizar cada una de las situaciones-

-De acuerdo, cuando recojas las pruebas KangIn, te pido que vayas a la escena del crimen y de casa en casa preguntes si vieron algo, cualquier cosa servirá-

YoungWoon asintió y salió del lugar rápidamente, RyeWook le secundó la acción y los dos restantes se metieron en la oficina, donde les esperaba largas horas de trabajo.

…

En cuanto KiBum escuchó el consolador timbre de la escuela, ese típico que indicaba que las clases llegaban a su fin, salió corriendo con su mochila entre sus brazos y su pecho, con tanta velocidad que el álgido viento golpeaba contra su rosto. Su aceleración disminuyó cuando giró y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero debido a sus descoordinados pies que se enredaron tropezó en el quinto escalón y cayó abruptamente hasta la planta baja.

Sus anteojos de aumento se estrellaron, su mochila voló lejos y su cara se impactó contra el frígido suelo del pasillo de aquel primer edificio de su Instituto.

Cuando Kim se levantó, sintió un chorro de sangre recorrer desde su frente hasta su mejilla. No se alarmó, y mucho menos asustó, simplemente fingió que el dolor punzante en su cabeza no existía y se dedicó a recoger sus pertenencias regadas.

-La aburrida imagen de un perdedor lamentable-

Con su pecho compungido enfocó con su vista borrosa a aquel chico popular. DongHae se encontraba recargado sobre el ventanal, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo sagazmente.

KiBum tragó duro y tratando de ignorarle, levantó su mochila y restregó la manga de su saco sobre la herida en su frente.

-Se te infectará si haces eso-

En aquella frase hubo una mezcla de indignación y quemazón debido a su desoír intencionado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Preguntó fastidiado, mientras tomaba sus gafas destrozadas y las tiraba al cesto de basura.

-Me he estado preguntando durante mucho tiempo ¿Por qué siempre me observas? Sin disimular un poco, no me quitas la vista de encima-

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?-

-Que te gusto-

Lee sonrió con prepotencia y KiBum frunció el ceño.

-Sí que eres un hijo de puta-

-¡Vaya, vaya! Saliste más fiera de lo que esperaba-

DongHae comenzó a caminar hasta él, y aunque quiso retroceder y correr no lo hizo, se quedó plantado ahí mirándole de frente, con un nudo en su garganta y unas rebeldes lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-¿Por qué no me dejas de buscarme? Esto resulta molesto y sinceramente no tengo ganas de seguir viéndote la cara, me produce asco-

-¿Enserio? Entonces dímelo mientras me miras-

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando su mano pudo viajar hasta el mentón del chico, el cual tomó con fuerza y levantó con violencia.

-¡Responde! ¿¡Te gusto no!?-

DongHae ordenó exasperado y KiBum frunció sus labios. Sabía que aquello era imposible, no podía rebajarse tanto, no podía declararse cuando le trataba con tanto desprecio, no le podía decir a esa persona déspota y egocéntrica que le gustaba desde hacía más de un año, que le miraba de lejos cada que podía, que incluso hasta había llegado a perseguirle, se trataba de acoso y él no quería avergonzarse más.

-¡Que rayos!-

Gritó harto de sus propios temores, de los fantasmas que el mismo se había creado.

-Está bien, yo sí tengo los cojones suficientes para decirlo, no como a diferencia de ti-

KiBum levantó sus titubeantes ojos, encontrándose con los profundos y asombrados del castaño.

-Sí, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Y qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-

Apretó sus sudorosos puños y respiró profundo.

-¡Qué lástima Dongie, tener que lidiar hasta con los marginados!-

De pronto aquellos chicos conocidos como los perros falderos de Lee DongHae aparecieron, le rodearon y empujaron a Kim lejos de él. Todos le miraban con desprecio, con sátira, como si se tratara de un mugriento animal. Y él se sentía como una persona exigua ante esos orbes que desprendían aires de grandeza.

DongHae no pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente se mantuvo en la misma posición, mirándole de una forma tan intensa y acentuada que lograba hacerlo sentir incluso más pequeño.

-¡Eres asqueroso! ¡Aléjate de él!-

Cuando Kim quiso huir uno de los chicos se colocó en medio del camino y le golpeó el estómago, provocándole un sofocamiento.

-¡Mierdecilla!-

Y sabiendo lo que le esperaba, se apresuró a recuperarse y se puso a la defensiva, esperando por los ataques. Los individuos flaquearon sus rodillas y lo hicieron caer, él trato de ponerse de pie pero potentes patadas llegaron hasta su cuerpo, y entonces a partir de ahí no pudo hacer nada. Lo único que logró, fue ver esos agudos ojos morenos e infaustos, aquellos que expresaban hostilidad y altanería, los mismos que producían dentro de sí, un dolor inquietante, uno que facilitó que las lacerantes lágrimas se escaparan de sus banales atestados de nebulosidad.

…

Un agotado Lee llegó lanzando su mochila contra el vidrio de un ventanal enorme que daba hacia el patio central, haciendo que éste se estrellase y se escuchase un escándalo enorme.

Todos llegaron al lugar del incidente apresurados. SungMin fue el primero en acercarse y ver el rostro descompuesto de su amo. Fue raro para el de mascara blanca, porque se encontraba inconsciente de su presencia demasiado aproximada, era como si no existiera en ese momento para él.

-¿Amo?-

YeSung habló algo indeciso.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Con una voz boscosa respondió con otra pregunta, y giró lentamente su rostro, dejando ver una expresión demasiado descontrolada, era una combinación de sofocante desgaste y despedazada melancolía. HeeChul cubrió su boca con sus manos y se preocupó.

-Do-DongHae, ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

El rubio cuestionó al momento en que dejó caer su caballito de Martini, el mismo que ocasionó un sonido sordo dentro de aquella habitación espaciosa.

-Nada, siéntense todos, quiero hablarles acerca de algo-

Y haciendo caso omiso, dejaron caer sus traseros de inmediato, temiendo por lo peor.

-He decidido terminar con toda esa bazofia de una buena vez- Comenzó a caminar en círculo con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su estómago, y con su mirada cubierta por el flequillo de su cabello caoba.

-Saben que tengo diferentes hombres trabajando con la policía, la seguridad nacional e internacional, pero ninguno de ellos tiene el suficiente poder para acercarse a la impenetrable aura de Choi SiWon, que es el que más representa un peligro para nosotros, y basta de jugar al corre que te atrapo, debemos acabar con esa perra de una vez por todas-

-¿Y cuál es su plan?-

Esta vez fue Lee SungMin el que interrogó, mientras colocaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus mejillas sobre sus palmas.

-Supongo que ya debe haber pensado en uno-

-Por supuesto que cuento con uno, desde hace mucho tiempo que lo tengo y es hora de ponerlo en marcha.-

-¿Y de qué trata?-

HeeChul estaba ansioso, curioso y agonizaba, no quería que su recién conocido por el que había despertado sentimientos profundos se esfumara de repente, no si él podía evitarlo.

-Ya que he estado estudiando "arduamente" en la academia para la seguridad nacional, con las influencias que tengo haré que me introduzcan en el equipo de investigación para el patético caso infinito-

-¿Estás de coña?-

EunHyuk mencionó con ironía en sus palabras.

-Choi SiWon y yo hemos tenido historia, y estoy seguro de que soy la única persona capaz de meterme en su burbuja, yo mismo me haré cargo de hacerle caer-

-¡Es un suicidio! Eres el líder, al que buscan y vas a meterte en la boca del lobo ¡Es absurdo!-

JongWoon de repente se había exaltado, y ahora se encontraba gritándole a su jefe, con sus ojos rojos y sus dientes apretados.

-Vuelve a tus sentidos, ¿Me crees tan imbécil como para dejarme atrapar?- El pelioscuro tragó duro y calló. –Ahora baja la cabeza y arrodíllate, porque tus faltas se están convirtiendo en variedad de repente, y no quiero que tu vida acabe aún-

YeSung obedeció a sus palabras y se degradó.

-Bien, dicho esto les encomendaré tareas importantes a cada uno de ustedes, excepto a Kim HeeChul, él se quedará encerrado en la sala de castigos hasta que todo esto termine- El pelirrojo le miró sorprendido por sus palabras. –Así no podrás hacer nada a favor de tú querido agente-

Kim frunció sus cejas y apretó sus manos.

-SungMin, es momento de que les brindes las torturas correspondientes a esas perras rebeldes, recuerda hacerlo con extrema delicadeza, siguen siendo mis hombres-

El enmascarado asintió, y con una fuerza sobrehumana, los arrastró a los dos sin que ellos opusieran resistencia, hacia otro apartado muy lejos de ahí.

-Hae, ¿Es por el tal KiBum que estás así?-

El pelirrubio había preguntado sin atreverse a verle.

-¿Me has estado investigando?- Su tono de voz se escuchó furioso.

-Lo mencionaste durante el sexo de la otra vez-

Las manos de Lee temblaron y apretando su mandíbula, caminó hasta su inferior, le miró con desdén y le impactó un puñetazo en el rostro, uno tan fuerte que lo hizo echarse hacia atrás con brusquedad.

-Vas a borrar eso de tu mente, no vas a mencionarlo a alguien, y te prohíbo que trates siquiera averiguar de él, está fuera de tus límites y si me entero que has desobedecido a mis órdenes, no voy a dudar en matarte-

-Entonces sí es importante, ¿Tiene la polla muy grande? ¿Tiene poder? ¿Sabe cómo gritar para estimularte aún más?-

HyukJae mostró una sonrisa ensangrentada, una que triste se exponía en medio de palabras ardidas y celosas.

-¡Cierra la puta boca!-

Las hermosas manos de miel de su amo se bañaban sin angustia del líquido carmesí que se desprendía de su rabioso rostro. La resonancia de los pesados golpes invadía el profundo silencio de la noche ebria. El triste llanto del hombre de cabellos de oros no se hizo esperar y el corazón derretido de su agresor se deshacía en cada impacto, en aquella sala de estar, donde el vidrio molido y la oscuridad abundaban.

…

KiBum ingresó a la oficina con un semblante triste, pero más que su ánimo negro, lo que se notaba eran aquellos moretones morados alrededor de sus orbes, esas heridas mugrosas en sus mejillas oscurecidas, ese inflamientos en sus labios llenos de sangre, y esa expresión de náuseas y rencor.

-Llegas tarde KiBum, te he estado esperando para presentarte a un persona-

Su jefe se había acercado a él sin quitar la mirada de los documentos que mantenía en mano, pero en cuanto levantó sus fríos ojos, los abrió como platos, observando el mal estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó totalmente fuera de sí.

-No se preocupe, es solo que quisieron asaltarme y me quise defender, al parecer las cosas no salieron como lo pensé- Sonrió apenado mientras rascaba su alborotado pelo.

KyuHyun frunció el entrecejo y le tomó del brazo para obligarlo a sentarse en una silla cercana.

-En la academia debieron haberte enseñado a pensar de esa manera, son unos idiotas- Kim asintió y bajó la mirada.

Cho suspiró y dejó los documentos de lado.

-Supongo que ya fuiste al docto ¿Verdad?- El menor mordió su labio inferior.

-No es necesario, solo son golpes menores, y ya he tomado medicina para el dolor-

Cuando KyuHyun estuvo a punto de decir algo, la puerta interior se abrió dejando ver al alto y de singular atractivo agente especial Choi SiWon.

-Bueno, deja que te presente al agente Choi-

KiBum se levantó con algo de dificultad y caminó hasta él, para estirar su mano enseguida. SiWon por su parte ni siquiera se inmutó por los golpes notorios y solo estrechó su mano.

Un momento de silencio se formó y se interrumpió cuando el celular del jefe del departamento de inteligencia sonó, y excusándose caminó hasta su oficinal personal para contestar.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- Interrogó Choi con desinterés, al tiempo en que tomaba asiento y bebía de una botella de agua cercana. Kim se colocó en una silla junto a él y suspiró.

-Me asaltaron- Contestó con esa frase corta, tratando de ocultar su mentira en un sonreír estúpido.

-Mientes- Aseguró mirándolo a los ojos, con profundidad y perspicacia.

-¿Acaso puede confirmarlo? Sostengo lo que dijo- KiBum se molestó y desvió sus fanales.

-Porque se distinguir cuando alguien no dice la verdad, y tú te delatas fácilmente con la mirada-

El menor frunció su expresión.

-Si te duele tanto deberías ir al hospital-

Se levantó viéndole con represión, pero el otro se negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No ganas nada con ocultarlo, yo no me preocupo por ti, así que deja de creer que sí-

Kim apretó sus puños hasta que los nudillos estuvieron blancos de la fuerza y cuando estuvo a punto de ceder y aceptar la oferta del mayor, salió KyuHyun de su oficina.

-¿Todavía no llegan KangIn y RyeWook? Para sólo comprar la cena ya se tardaron mucho-

SiWon no dijo nada y volvió a tomar asiento, mirando fugazmente al chico al lado suyo quien hacía todo lo posible para mantener la mejor cara.

-¿Por qué debe existir el frío?-

Como era costumbre, KangIn entró frotándose los brazos, quejándose y pisando fuerte, por otra parte RyeWook cargaba unas bolsas y negaba con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El doctor legista de repente miró preocupado al menor del lugar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado KiBum?-

El pelioscuro encogió los hombros y se removió incómodo en su asiento.

-¡Santa madre! ¿¡Quién te ha hecho eso!?- El miembro de las fuerzas especiales ya se había acercado para mirarlo.

-Lo asaltaron, tampoco lo agobien, él está bien- SiWon había hablado con un deje de molestia.

Los otros dos lo miraron algo extrañados, pero prefirieron hacerle caso y parar

Cho soltó un suspiró.

-Bien, ahora que están todos, quiero decirles algo-

KangIn se lanzó sobre el sofá, mientras RyeWook dejaba las bolsas de plástico sobre la mesa y le prestaba atención a las palabras de su jefe.

-Extrañamente el jefe ha incluido un nuevo miembro a nuestro equipo-

Todos se mostraron contrariados a la vez.

-¿Quién es?-

Preguntó un curioso YoungWoon quien se levantaba de un salto para dirigirse a las bolsas llenas de comida.

-Un estudiante aun, tiene un muy buen perfil e historial, pero lo más extraño de ésta situación es que entró trabajando como agente encubierto-

Fue entonces que SiWon miró directamente a su jefe, con las cejas ceñidas y sus ojos afilados.

-¿Agente encubierto? Definitivamente eso es imposible, ellos no trabajan con personal nuevo y es imposible que se traicionen-

Todos enfocaron su atención en el alto agente especial quien se mantenía en su asiento, firme, con su expresión dura y esa aura que no dejaba acercar a cualquiera.

-Nos suelta la información de repente- Un comentario inapropiado de KangIn dio terminado el ambiente serio.

KyuHyun suspiró por enésima vez en la noche.

-Independientemente de eso, se integrará por órdenes superiores, supongo que debemos tener mucha sutileza, no quiero que le den información detallada o muy importante, primero debemos asegurarnos de que no es un impostor-

Todos asintieron ante sus palabras.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?- Fue esta vez RyeWook el de la interrogativa, preguntó mientras ayudaba a su corpulento amigo a servir la cena.

-Se llama Lee DongHae-

Y con esas cortas palabras, KiBum sintió como un hueco en su estómago se hacía, metafóricamente; el dolor en su cabeza de repente desapareció, pero pasó a hacer un mareo, uno que ocasionó que perdiera el equilibrio para posteriormente perder la fuerza en su cuerpo y al final caer de la silla al suelo, con su vista nublada escuchando las voces de sus compañeros a lo lejos.

_Continuará._


	4. Capítulo cuatro

Capítulo 4. "Declaración de odio."

Al levantar sus cargantes parpados, Kim KiBum se encontró con unos gráciles rayos de sol que achicaron su pupila, tuvo que poner el largo de su brazo sobre su frente para evitar encandilarse, pero al hacerlo rápidamente sintió un pequeño dolor punzante que provenía de uno de los golpes que había recibido el día anterior.

Se levantó con ciertas complicaciones, y al observar que no se encontraba en su habitación, formó una expresión de espanto.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

Su vista recorrió el lugar donde estaba, las paredes se tornaban de colores tenues, las cortinas eran demasiado clarividentes, y apenas y había un par de cuadros colgados, era una decoración muy minimalista para su gusto.

-Así que ya te has despertado-

La puerta de madera oscura se abrió para dejar ver a un apacible Kim RyeWook, quien se adentraba con una charola entre sus manos, la cual llevaba un desayuno sencillo de huevos fritos y jugo de naranja.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

Interrogó mirando como el mayor colocaba la charola sobre el mesón junto a él y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Te desmayaste ayer. Debiste decirnos que la intensidad de tus golpes eran graves, pero no te llevamos al hospital debido a que el agente Choi insistió en que era algo innecesario, por lo que decidimos que era una buena idea que pudieras pasar la noche en mi casa para darte los cuidados necesarios-

KiBum suspiró luego de aquella explicación.

-Gracias doctor, pero debo ir a la academia, tengo unos trabajos pendientes que entregar-

El médico miró preocupado como el pelinegro se levantaba con increíble esfuerzo y tomaba sus cosas.

-¿Estás seguro? Yo recomiendo que descanses un poco más, aparte ni siquiera has comido algo-

El de gafas de aumento sonrió sutilmente.

-Compraré cualquier cosa en la estación, nuevamente gracias doctor-

Y en menos de un instante KiBum había desaparecido ante los ojos del forense.

…

HeeChul divagó por aquella avenida principal, aquella donde había tenido el placer de conocer al hombre de recia tristeza y corazón desamparado, el de orbes de piedra y labios fríos, de quemantes manos y orgullosos movimientos, el de monstruos invisibles y humildades dulces.

Quería verle de nuevo, acariciarle y besarlo con brutalidad, esperaba porque apareciera en cualquier momento para lanzarse a sus brazos y no salir de ahí jamás, porque esa era su única oportunidad, porque era su último día de libertad, y pasara lo que pasara, debía encontrarlo.

-¿HeeChul? ¿Kim HeeChul?-

El pelirrojo escuchó una voz grave a sus espaldas e inmediatamente se giró para ver a esa persona que le llamaba.

-¿Kyu-KyuHyun?-

Subió sus párpados y dejó caer su mandíbula, mostrando toda la palabra sorpresa repleta en la expresión de su rostro. Por otra parte, el recién conocido solo elevó sus mejillas y dejó ver sus dientes blancos y bien alineados en una alegre sonrisa.

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver-

Cho estiró sus brazos y Kim avanzó para aceptar su invitación y envolverlo en un gratificante abrazo.

-Vayamos a otro lugar, hay un lugar turístico cerca de aquí y tiene un pub muy bueno ¿Te apetece?-

HeeChul sonrió nervioso y terminó con el contacto.

-Vale, así podremos platicar más cómodamente-

Ambos caminaron por la acera un par de cuadras y llegaron a su destino, subieron al segundo piso, avanzaron un poco y por fin dieron con su establecimiento hostelero al estilo inglés.

-Ha pasado bastantes años, desapareciste de repente y créeme cuando digo que nos preocupaste terriblemente a todos-

El pelirrojo se removió incómodo en su asiento, y pidió al bar-tender un Martini doble.

-A mí me da otro, con muchas aceitunas- KyuHyun procedió también para pedir.

-Bueno sucedieron muchas cosas que sinceramente, ya ni vale la pena contar, pero dime sobre ti ¿Qué haces ahora?-

El menor le mostró una mueca extrañada, ser alguien que analizaba frecuentemente a las personas por su expresión corporal en algunas ocasiones era muy beneficiario, pero en otras resultaba inoportuno. Para él no era inadecuado descubrir que su antiguo conocido estaba totalmente nervioso y angustiado, pero el problema radicaba en que quería saber el porqué.

-Bueno, ahora soy el jefe del departamento de inteligencia de la policía nacional-

HeeChul sintió toda su máscara desecha y mostró un rostro agónico. Su mente comenzó a maquinar información y recordó cuando DongHae le mencionaba a YeSung los integrantes del equipo de investigación, y esa persona que estaba sentado frente a él, era el dirigente.

-¿Estás bien? Parece que has visto a un fantasma-

Ignoró las palabras de su compañero y paseó sus grandes rojos por los alrededores, habían aproximadamente cinco hombres que lo vigilaban, y uno de ellos ya se encontraba hablando por teléfono, era su pérdida.

-Aquí tienen sus tragos-

El bar-tender se los colocó sobre la barra y les sonrió engañosamente, mostrando el amarillento de su gesto y un diente de oro que relucía como una cegante luz.

-Lo-lo siento KyuHyun, de repente no me siento bien- Tomó su bebida de un jalón y agarró su bolso.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Se levantó preocupado y le siguió de cerca.

-¡No!- El pelirrojo dio un grito ronco de miseria, uno que hizo estremecer e impactar a su viejo amigo.

-No es necesario, me pondré en contacto contigo después ¿Vale?-

Después de compartir sus números de contacto, KyuHyun le vio irse apresuradamente.

-No cambiarás nunca, Kim HeeChul-

Pensó en voz alta, para después regresar a su antiguo lugar y comenzar a beberse ese trago.

…

SungMin entró con pasos sigilosos a la habitación de YeSung con un botiquín de primeros auxilios entre sus manos.

-Chula es un hijo de puta, se las ha apañado para escaparse de mi castigo-

El de máscara blanca gruñó molesto al momento en que se sentaba en la extensa cama del de cabellos brunos.

-Lárgate-

Esa corta palabra no logró su cometido, porque Lee se aproximó para ver de cerca las heridas en su desnudo cuerpo.

-Eres bastante idiota, dices ser el más astuto pero tus acciones son tan impulsivas, al final solo tratas de arreglar tus putos desastres y crees que el resolverlos te hace el mejor, pero no es así, serías el más astuto si evitaras los líos desde un principio-

JongWoon no objetó contra su lógica, no emitió ni un solo sonido, simplemente desvió su roja mirada hacia la ventana oscura de su habitación, deseando por poder observar un cielo azul.

El otro respiró profundo y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas. El lugar se quedó con un cómodo silencio.

El mayor no mostraba ninguna reacción, a pesar de que el dolor era hasta cierto punto insoportable, no dejó mostrar su vulnerabilidad, porque lo sabía, que en aquella casa era una especie de humillación que carcomía tu pecho.

-HeeChul se escapó y dicen que fue en busca del jefe de la investigación, ahora DongHae me ordenó que me quitará esto- Apuntó a su máscara imparcial. –Y que me acercara a ese poco importante Cho KyuHyun-

-El amo está tomando decisiones apresuradas, por eso mismo te digo que debemos tomar precauciones e investigar al tal KiBum ¿Has visto la golpiza que recibió EunHyuk? Y solo porque le mencionó ese nombre-

-Ya lo he hecho- Los ojos de YeSung se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Pero no lo hice por voluntad propia, el amo lo ordenó-

El mayor se reincorporó como pudo, interrumpiendo la curación de sus heridas.

-Cuéntame-

-No hay nada que contar, sólo es un simple chiquillo que tiene un buen cerebro, le metieron a la investigación del caso y es por eso que el amo se ha estado acercando a él-

-¡Pero menciono su nombre durante el sexo!-

-Bien, pudo ser un error, ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?-

El hombre lastimado acercó su sombrío rostro al del otro, y le miró con desespero.

-Porque es importante, ¿Qué más hay? Porque hay algo más-

Lee soltó un largo suspiro y con fuerza le obligó a que se recostara, se colocó en cuatro patas sobre él y a los pocos segundos presionó ese miembro flácido con su rodilla izquierda.

-¡Ah!- Gritó con un tono áspero.

-No es asunto tuyo, así que mantente lejos de ese mocoso, porque si no terminaras peor-

SungMin levantó su máscara hasta dejar ver los poros de su nariz, y con violencia acercó su rostro al herido de Kim.

-DongHae no confía en ti, no confía en EunHyuk y mucho menos en HeeChul ¿Sabes por qué? Porque todos son una bola de reinonas, dejándose llevar por sus emociones tan fácilmente, cuando debieron haberlas extinguido hace mucho-

YeSung sentía como el aliento de esa persona quemaba sus labios agrietados, y sin darse cuenta, su pene que era presionado con fuerza comenzaba a ponerse duro.

-Quítate de encima Sung, o me veré obligado a saltar los límites-

-Debes de tener poder sobre tus deseos y sentimientos-

El enmascarado se acercó incluso más, deshaciéndose de esos milímetros que los separaban y rozó sus belfos contra los de él, incitándolo a caer.

-¡Puta mierda!-

JongWoon tomó con fuerza sus brazos y le besó pasionalmente, formó una pequeña danza salvaje con esos mustios labios e introdujo su lengua forzosamente, le mordió los labios y le hizo sangrar.

-Te voy a follar-

Le murmuró jadeante y cambió las posiciones en un movimiento.

-Demuéstrame que tan insensato puedes llegar a ser-

En cuanto terminó su frase fue atacado por esa bravía boca, esa que no podía saciarse y degustaba cada centímetro de sus apretados belfos. Las manos inquietas de YeSung comenzaron a abrirse paso entre sus ropas, se metieron por debajo de su ajustada camiseta negra y masajearon su vientre plano, desabrocharon sus vaqueros y bajó sus calzoncillos para después tomar su miembro duro y empezar por masturbarlo.

-¡Mmmh!- El menor gimió con placer y encajó sus uñas en la espalda descubierta de él.

-¡Necesito metértelo! –Bramó y dejó su trabajo a medias para luego obligarlo a ponerse de espaldas.

-Ponte condón imbécil-

SungMin ordenó y prefirió ignorarle. Justo cuando la punta de su erección estaba por tocar esa cavidad estrecha, el de máscara blanca se levantó y se subió los pantalones.

-Te dije que te pusieras un puto condón o me llenarás de infecciones-

-Aguanta, me lo pondré-

Le miró suplicante y Lee sonrió victorioso.

-¿Lo ves? No pudiste abstenerte, zorra-

Bajó su capuchón y salió de la cama.

-Date una ducha fría y ve al hospital, esas heridas te van dar problemas-

Y sin agregar más, se fue dando un portazo, dejándolo solo en ese cuarto solitario y oscuro, con una enorme erección y un embrollo en su mente.

…

KiBum entró al aula de literatura con paso lento, los golpes le molestaban, el medicamento le causaba sueño y la cabeza le dolía.

-¡Bummie! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- ShinDong se levantó de su pupitre para acercarse totalmente alertado, mirando el mal estado de su amigo.

-Nada importante, ¿Podrías por favor no montar un escándalo?- Habló con voz suave, no tenía ganas de levantar la voz siquiera.

Con total calma se encaminó hasta su butaca situada al lado de la ventana, mientras era seguido por el de cuerpo relleno quien no paraba de preguntar acerca de lo que había pasado, pero justo cuando dejó su mochila de un lado y estuvo a punto de tomar asiento, colocarse los audífonos e ignorar al mundo entero, sus ojos cansinos observaron a un DongHae de perfecta apariencia.

-Ven conmigo, debemos hablar-

Pronunció el castaño al momento en que tomaba su mano con fuerza y lo forzaba a levantarse.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, suéltame-

Kim se resistió y quiso soltarse, pero el agarre de cierto modo era muy fuerte, tanto que le ocasionaba un dolor incluso mayor que el de su cabeza.

-No te lo he preguntado-

KiBum tuvo una reacción lenta, porque cuando menos se lo esperó ya se encontraba sobre la azotea de la escuela, con su cuerpo sufriendo debido al movimiento rápido que tuvo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- Cuestionó con su respiración acelerada y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Debes dejar el caso infinito-

Lee ordenó sin titubear.

-¿Qué?- Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Estás sordo? ¡Deja el estúpido caso!-

-¿Quién eres tú para venir a decirme lo que debo hacer?- Kim se estaba molestando, por cada segundo que pasaba la ira comenzaba a controlar sus expresiones faciales, sus movimientos y sus pensamientos.

-Soy la persona que te gusta- Levantó su barbilla y dejó mostrar sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa cruel, una que se burlaba de sus malditos sentimientos.

-¡Maldito idiota insensible!-

KiBum escuchó su voz quebrarse, y sintió como esas lágrimas despreciables comenzaban a abundar su demacrado rostro.

-¿Tanto daño te causo? ¿Realmente me quieres? Porque mira que dejarte golpear de esa manera dice mucho de ti-

-Vete a la mierda, no te quiero-

DongHae se aproximó hasta él y lo agarró del cuello de su camisa.

-Vuelve a decirlo, mentiroso-

El pelioscuro elevó sus aguados ojos y le sonrió débilmente, de una manera en que mostraba su dolor y tristeza.

-No te quiero, te amo, porque soy feliz incluso cuando te veo pasar, porque lloro por ti, porque espero por ti, porque quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte, quiero tenerte, porque pienso en ti siempre, y a pesar de que sé que son sentimientos de un adolescente entusiasta e inmaduro que algún día se detendrán y desaparecerán, te amo-

No esperaba por una segunda declaración, mucho menos así de sincera y natural. Sus sentimientos fueron conmovidos, se removieron dentro de sí y se embellecieron por un breve instante. Sus manos se aflojaron y su rostro se acercó, su mejilla acarició la de él y sus palmas se posaron sobre su cintura.

-¿Por qué me amas?- Soltó un suspiro embriagante.

-Porque soy muy estúpido-

KiBum rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le propinó un pequeño beso casto muy cerca de sus labios, para después alejarse con rapidez.

-No voy a hacer que actúes de una manera de la cual te vas a arrepentir después, yo lo sé, que no soy para ti y que el deseo carnal siempre puede ganar, pero si tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, no puedo seguir aquí-

El de cabellos castaños relamió sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Vete- Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

KiBum no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar con su dignidad entre sus brazos y un alivio esparcido por su corazón.

Cuando DongHae se encontró en medio de la soledad, su boca se llenó de extraña amargura y sus ojos de patéticas lágrimas saladas. Y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, cuando la dulce sombra de una nube ensombrecía su lamentable figura.

…

SiWon enfocó con su vista aquellos documentos que le había dejado KangIn. El perfil de Henry Lau era bastante bueno, a pesar de ser muy joven tenía una experiencia increíble en incontables casos, y en todos había salido ganando, era un historial muy sorprendente, aparentemente. Choi sabía que aquello era una cortina de humo, porque esos casos no existían, porque esa identidad era falsa y porque ese hombre al parecer se empeñaba en establecer contacto con él. Lau formaba parte de la organización pez blanco, lo sabía y no tenía ni una sola prueba.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo?-

El más alto frunció sus labios y duro un segundo en silencio, pareciendo que pensaba acerca del asunto, pero no era así, lo que realmente pensaba era acerca de cómo iba a decirle a YoungWoon que su mejor amigo era un impostor.

-Me lo pensaré-

-Agente Choi, lamento si soy imprudente pero ya no puedo aguantarlo, ¿Por qué no nos cuenta con exactitud del incidente de hace cinco años?-

Ante su pregunta directa solo pudo ceñir ligeramente el entrecejo y mirarle enojado.

-No quiero hacerlo-

Un bufido perceptible se escuchó en la extensión del lugar.

-Solo deje su estúpido orgullo de lado y contribuya, si es que realmente quiere ver a su hermano vivo-

El menor soltó una risotada fingida y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Orgullo? ¡Sí que eres gracioso! ¿Dices que no hablo de eso por mi puto orgullo?-

Se levantó de un salto, con una expresión descompuesta que solo mostraba el cólera que estaba sintiendo, pero KangIn no se asustó ni un poco, se mantuvo con una pose firme, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada intensa.

-¿Sabes si quiera lo que dices? ¡Idiota!-

-¡Sí! ¡Sé lo que digo, maldita sea! ¡Obviamente no va a ayudarme con lo de Henry porque se cree demasiado, piensa que es un asunto sin importancia en el cual su distinguida presencia no puede aparecer porque sería rebajarse! ¿¡Cree que no lo sé!? ¡La clase de persona despreciable que es!-

Choi acorraló a Kim en una esquina, colocó cada uno de sus brazos a la altura del rostro del otro.

-¡No tienes ni puta idea! ¡Eres un inútil! Ni siquiera sabes escoger a tus amistades, ese tal Henry Lau es un estafador, y se nota a leguas, el que tú no te des cuenta no es mi asunto, pero yo no voy a involucrarme en embrollos cuando puedo evitarlo-

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡Que te engañó!-

Y esa fue prácticamente la señal para que el mayor dejara escapar lo que había contenido en un solo golpe, uno donde su puño se estrellaba con la cara iracunda de SiWon. Y con su labio sangrando, el agente especial irascible le copió la acción y le golpeó.

Ambos iban a iniciar con una ardua pelea, pero un asustado RyeWook se interpuso tirando las bolsas de comida al suelo.

-¡Paren!- El recién llegado se colocó entre los dos cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y fue entonces cuando los dos detuvieron los que iban a ser sus siguientes ataques.

YoungWoon suspiró y miró a su aterrado compañero que no podía recuperarse del espanto.

-Ya, tranquilo-

Le susurró mientras le acariciaba uno de sus hombros, tratando de reconfortarlo con esa acción.

-¿Qué-qué les sucede?-

SiWon exhaló hastiado y sin responder, salió del lugar furioso, sin dedicar una última mirada, conteniendo toda su rabia en el rechinamiento de sus dientes, todo para no volver y golpear a ese inconsciente ex miembro de las fuerzas especiales.

…

El muchacho de hebras morenas como cabello se deshizo de su simbólica máscara blanca y dejó ver un maravilloso rostro. Se trataba de un par de fanales eclipsados y desiertos que veían fastidiosas masas, seguidos de una nariz pequeña y recta que respiraba vicios, y de una boca rosada de comisura tiesa que emitía enturbiadas mentiras y vulgaridades desgastadas.

Luego de verse durante pocos santiamenes en el espejo, tomó un conjunto de ropa azulosa y se vistió con ella, se colocó una loción dulce y tomó unas llaves con las que empezó a juguetear.

Salió de aquella mansión con la imagen de un chicuelo y se metió en un auto de lujo blanco, para después arrancar a toda velocidad.

SungMin siempre fue el especial entre sus compañeros, nunca se desaparecía y causaba problemas como HeeChul, o se metía en la bebida y las drogas como EunHyuk, o simplemente adquiría una actitud obsesiva y traumatizada como YeSung. Todos ellos recurrían a esas acciones desesperadas, se aferraban a ellas y se descargaban con ellas. Él no requería de eso, no lo necesita, porque su pútrido corazón negro carecía de emociones volubles, su mente podía controlarlo todo.

Él es un asesino a sangre fría, no cavila, no duda, no se debilita, no puede darse esos lujos, no pude permitírselo. Por eso es que DongHae confía en él más que en nadie, porque sabe que es inteligente y que no tiene pensamientos individualistas, solo se mantiene siguiendo sus órdenes y no aspira a más alto. Eso es lo que es Lee SungMin, una categoría única de ruin que se abandona a sí mismo.

Sus pies pisaron aquel enorme centro comercial, y sin haberlo planeado, se paseó por él, se metió en cada una de sus tiendas y se mostró como un joven mascullando su tedio, una dócil fiera de sedienta esperanza y sueños silenciosos.

Y se detuvo frente a una curiosa tienda de antigüedades, con extraños objetos excéntricos que supuestamente hacían despertar su curiosidad.

Una sonrisa disimulada se escapó de sus labios de cerezas cuando escuchó como una persona se colocaba a su lado.

-¿Te gusta?-

Sus ojos fríos captaron a un hermoso hombre alta estatura, cabellos cafés y mirada sedosa, de sonrisa clara y manos herméticas.

-Bastante-

Respondió de forma concisa mientras volteaba su ver al frente.

-De pocas palabras, me gusta-

-A ver si también te gusta cuando me encargue de patearte el culo sino me dejas en paz ahora mismo-

El de cegadora sonrisa se inclinó hasta él y dejó escapar una molesta risita.

-Te estoy seduciendo y no me voy a rendir hasta hacerte caer- Musitó a su oído, tan cerca que le hizo ponerse con piel de gallina.

-Soy Cho KyuHyun, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Se reincorporó mientras desbrochaba un botón de su saco con un mano, y con la otra le inducía a saludarle.

-SungMin, Lee SungMin-

Estrechó su mano y su corazón emitió un fuerte latido, uno que le hizo sorprenderse y asustarse. Y como si estuviese viendo a una bestia, se alejó brutalmente cortando el contacto.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¡No! No te me acerques-

KyuHyun quiso tocarle pero él no se lo permitió al momento de crear una distancia considerable.

-No te haré daño, te lo prometo-

Lee se expuso como una persona tímida que se aproximó con lentitud hasta volver a estar cerca de ese hombre.

-No te preocupes-

Le sonrió de una manera que hizo desaparecer su pesar, y le contagió de una forma que logró hacerle sonreír con júbilo. Pero dentro de SungMin se encontraba un asesino que saldría a flote en cualquier momento, uno que se escondía detrás de ese gesto inocente, y que usaba su corazón para disparar.

…

Las clases terminaron y un apresurado KiBum intentó salir corriendo del aula, pero Shin DongHee se lo impidió cuando se colocó en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos extendido.

-¡ShinDong!-

Kim lo miró molesto, pero conocía a su amigo, y sabía que no se quitaría hasta que lograra su cometido.

-Jura que no irás a trabajar hoy, y te dejo pasar-

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-Es mi obligación ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Además son solo insignificantes golpes!-

El gordito sonrió con nostalgia y se hizo a un lado.

-Cuídate, don terquedad, pero no digas que no te advertí-

Kim asintió completamente feliz para después irse corriendo, para a los pocos segundos perderse entre la concurrencia de estudiantes.

El chico de cabellos oscuros y gafas de aumento tomó material de su casillero y cuando estuvo a punto de salirse del Instituto, lo vio a él, una sonrisa surcó de sus labios y se apresuró a ir en su encuentro.

-¡Hyung!-

Se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de LeeTeuk.

-Perdóname Bummie, ¿¡Y qué rayos te pasó!?-

El menor asintió mientras le envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

-Estaba pensando en ir a buscarte Hyung, te he extraño muchísimo-

El abrazo era confortable y la escena gratificante, pero aquel hermoso momento fue interrumpido cuando una ola de risas crueles se escuchó muy cerca de ellos, haciendo que ambos rompieran el contacto con rapidez.

-Mira DongHae, parece que tu mierda la recogen otros-

El chico popular de Universidad se paró y miró con recelo al de mejillas regordetas, desoyendo las burlescas palabras de sus seguidores.

-¿Quién jodidos son esos imbéciles?-

Un JungSoo furioso se dirigió al menor.

-No es nada, solo vámonos-

Y aunque KiBum rezó porque su Hyung le obedeciera, ya lo había supuesto el que éste caminara hasta ellos y se plantara con su pecho sobresaliendo y su mandíbula alzada.

-Les doy cinco segundos para que se disculpen y se vayan con la cola entre las patas, mocosos hijos de puta-

Su mirada se encontró con la gélida de Lee y sintiendo una extraña sensación de envidia, ante su notorio desafío, se volvió hacia Kim y pasó su brazo por sus hombros, emanando celos, posesión y protección al mismo tiempo.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo ese pringoso?-

-Vamos a darle su merecido-

Ese tipo de comentarios no se hicieron esperar, y sintiendo como el peligro avanzaba hacia ellos, KiBum tomó con fuerza la mano de su amigo y con sus ojos oscilantes le dio una señal que le suplicaba porque huyeran.

Por su parte, DongHae avanzó unos pasos mientras miraba con sus orbes como espigas a ese desconocido, a juzgar a simple vista, era demasiado desagradable, con unos pantalones rotos vistiéndole, acompañados de un camisón grisáceo que se cubría con una chamarra que le llegaba hasta los muslos, su cabello como trigo era tomado en una pequeña coleta y su rostro lucía como el de un drogata. Le calculaba unos veinte y tantos, suponía que fumaba cigarrillos debido al ligero amarillo en su dentadura, se aseguraba de que abundaba por las calles debido a su personalidad agresiva, sabía que se trataba de un hombre sufrible que había optado por el camino de cuidar de sus semejantes.

-Enserio Hyung, vámonos-

Vio como ese crío que hacía un rato le había dicho que le amaba ahora tomaba con tanta fuerza a ese otro sujeto, lo vio y sintió como un abrazador fuego quemaba su garganta, porque lo sospechaba, porque lo veía en esa expresión soberbia, que ese Hyung quería algo que ya había clasificado como su propiedad, y no solo lo quería, ya imaginaba que se trataba de sentimientos muchos más fuertes.

Cuando el par estuvo dispuesto a irse, Lee tomó un hombro del mayor haciendo que voltease para al segundo propinarle un avinagrado derechazo que lo hizo delirar.

-No sabes con quién te has metido, asqueroso guarro-

El castaño sonrió de lado, para después darse la vuelta y levantar su mano derecha, siendo el signo para su séquito de que atacaran.

KiBum ayudó a un rabioso LeeTeuk a reincorporarse, pero el tiempo que tuvieron para que se recuperara del impacto fue escaso, porque enseguida captaron el cómo una gran muchedumbre se lanzaba contra los dos, para comenzar a golpearles sin piedad.

Park regresaba los golpes, se deshacía de los agarres, empujaba a cualquiera que se le viniera encima, pero no se dejaba caer, porque más que preocupado por su propio bienestar, le interesaba evitar que le hicieran daño a su amigo, y para ello, él no podía rendirse.

DongHae ya estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero esa incertidumbre en su pecho no lo dejó en paz, y con una rara curiosidad se giró en sus talones y decidió observar. Sus ojos se encontraron con una asombrosa escena conmovedora en dónde el vago cubría con su cuerpo a su compañero.

El de cabellos castaños lo comprendía, por qué ese hombre actuaba de esa forma.

-Estúpido Kim KiBum-

Dijo entre dientes, con el cólera abundando su mente.

-Basta-

Apenas se escuchó y todos pararon en seco, borraron sus bobas sonrisas y detuvieron sus movimientos.

KiBum abrió sus ojos húmedos, completamente impactado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado?-

El mayor tomó su rostro entre sus adoloridas manos, y le miró con tanta ternura que lo hizo desconcertarse.

-E-estoy bien Hyung, el que está muy mal eres tú-

El de cabellos oscuros se levantó primero y dirigió su destruida mirada hacia esa persona que era el dueño de sus tormentos y de sus suspiros, aquel que se encontraba a un par de metros de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y con todos sus perros que le rodeaban con cohibimiento.

-¿Qué le sucede a ese bastardo? Que le encierren en un manicomio a ese demente-

LeeTeuk se pudo de pie con algo de dificultad.

-Vámonos- Fue su única respuesta.

Y temblando, sus fanales rezumaron lágrimas penosas.

-Bu-Bummie-

Cuando quiso abrazarle, consolarle, apoyarle, Lee se interpuso entre ellos luego de haber prácticamente corrido a toda velocidad.

-Tenemos que ir a trabajar- Y sin darle tiempo a nada, arrastró al chillante muchacho con él hasta su motocicleta.

El castaño le dio el casco con ansiedad mientras veía como sus amigos y JungSoo se acercaban presurosos.

-¡Rápido si no quieres ver sangrar a tu amiguito!-

Y sintiéndose amenazado por sus palabras le hizo caso y se subió con torpeza, colocándose el casco en el proceso.

-¡Sujétate!-

El menor colocó sus convulsivos brazos alrededor de su cintura, y él sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, los latidos retumbaron y su mente se subió a nebulosa.

-Di mi nombre-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Apúrate!-

-Do-DongHae-

Su voz de chuchillo dominó sus nervios, le ocasionó una sonrisa de fiesta, le produjo un misterioso amor del que no estaba consciente, uno que crecía por cada instante y que lo abundaría en un cortísimo instante, como un caliente aliento, como una agria carcajada, como una perfecta muerte.

Su motocicleta arrancó y fue llevada al rumbo del viento, justo cuando el gentío había llegado hasta ellos.

-¡Kim KiBum! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?-

Kim escondió su angustioso rostro en la espalda de su secuestrador, con vergüenza.

Y así, desaparecieron en el horizonte, en el ruido de la locura, como un insignificante polvo de suciedad.

…

RyeWook miró como su jefe entraba a la oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que delataba su estado de ánimo demasiado alegre.

-¿Kyu?-

El pequeño doctor se acercó a él, y el mayor en cuanto se sintió observado, rápidamente recobró la compostura.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

KyuHyun vio cómo su trabajador suspiraba con pesadez colocando una cara de lamento.

-El agente Choi y KangIn estuvieron a punto de molerse a golpes, no sé muy bien lo que pasó pero el Agente Choi dejó su carta de renuncia-

Cho suspiró pesadamente y se tiró sobre el sofá, deshaciendo en el acto del nudo de su corbata.

-Hoy llega el nuevo integrante ¿Cierto? –

Kim se sentó a su lado pasándole un vaso de agua y una aspirina.

-Sí, quería que Choi estuviera aquí, ¿Cómo los dos pueden ser tan obstinados? ¿Dónde está KangIn?-

Se expresó con molestia mientras tomaba su pastilla y daba un trago a su bebida.

-Bueno… está dormido en tu oficina-

KyuHyun se encendió al escuchar aquello, y con sus mejillas rojas de coraje aventó el vaso de vidrio lejos haciendo que se impactase contra alfombra, y con pasos decisivos caminó hasta su pieza personal.

-¡Grandísimo animal! ¡Mueve tu enorme trasero fuera de aquí!-

YoungWoon se despertó sobresaltado y rápidamente se levantó lleno de pavor.

-¡Jefe, tranquilícese! ¡Su santidad!-

A KyuHyun le valió un comino sus halagos y le sacó con patadas y golpes.

-¡Solo causando problemas y más problemas! ¿¡Que mierdas pasó con el agente Choi!?-

El corpulento formó una expresión ambigua en su rostro ante la pregunta ejercida.

-Solo discutimos, porque él no quería colaborar con lo de Henry-

-¿Y tú tienes mierda en el cerebro? ¿Por qué no ves lo obvio? ¡Henry Lau es un criminal que se hace pasar por agente heroico!-

El lugar se quedó en completo silencio, el ex miembro de las fuerzas especiales se quedó perplejo ante las palabras marcadas de su jefe, un terrible caos se formó en su mente y entró en una momentánea locura.

-Escucha, no planeaba que esto resultara así, pero debiste analizarlo minuciosamente-

-Jefe, a diferencia de usted y de Choi, yo soy una persona que cuida sus amistades y las valora, ¿Usted cree que yo me atrevería a desconfiar de alguien a quien llevo conociendo por años? Y no lo haré solo porque ustedes vengan a decirme sus estúpidas especulaciones de hombres traumados y desconfiados-

Con sus manos empuñadas y sus venas resaltadas, alzó su feroz mirada y demostró toda una determinación y seguridad en aquel gesto.

-Sí, puede que sea tú amigo y que confíes en él, pero no es el de SiWon, y él no puede confiar en Henry, así que deja de involucrar tus sentimientos personales con el trabajo y de arrastrar a tus compañeros contigo-

KyuHyun habló severamente, sin importarle el estado descontrolado de su empleado.

-Jefe, usted…-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió y se mostró a un KiBum palidezco.

-Pensé que hoy no te pararías por aquí-

Cho se acercó con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro.

Y cuando KangIn se tragó su orgullo, se relajó y forzó una tonta sonrisa estando dispuesto a mostrarle su mejor imagen a ese chiquillo, para ir a abrazarle con fuerza y despeinar sus cabellos, apareció él, un muchacho castaño y de mirada tan caliente como el fuego abrazador, de sonrisa engreída y vestimenta fina.

-Bu-bueno, él es DongHae-

El pelioscuro lo presentó encogiendo sus brazos, y enseguida observó las expresiones notoriamente disgustadas de los dos mayores.

-Soy Kim RyeWook, un placer- Fue el primero en reaccionar y acercarse extendiéndole la mano, la cual fue estrechada de inmediato.

-Igualmente-

Su tono de voz fue como siempre, altanero, con burla, sarcástico, molesto.

-Bueno, te doy la bienvenida a nombre de todos, yo me encargaré de que mientras trabajes bajo mis órdenes, te sientas cómodo y protegido-

-¿Cómodo y protegido? ¿De qué manera lograrás eso?-

Una fuerte e inusual rivalidad se formó entre los dos, Lee se mantenía mirándole jactancioso, y Cho le respondía con sequedad.

-¿Para qué saberlo? Con que lo cumpla es más que suficiente, lo demás no te importa-

-Eres más impetuoso y agrio de lo que imaginaba, te recuerdo que las primeras impresiones son las más importantes, y si no te ganas el respeto de tus menores desde un principio, no lo obtendrás nunca-

-Lo mismo digo para ti, si te muestras como una persona fanfarrona desde un principio, créeme cuando te digo que me encargaré de ponerte extremas limitaciones, de hacerte el trabajo muy pesado y de volverme en un hombre mucho más impetuoso y agrio que no podrás soportar-

-Veamos quien es incapaz de soportar a quien-

El asunto se quedó ahí, porque el jefe no pronunció más palabras, porque el castaño se dio media vuelta y sacó su cajetilla de cigarros para fumárselos en la esquina. Y nadie se atrevía a actuar, KangIn simplemente se tiró sobre el sofá y exhaló profundo, RyeWook se sentó sobre una silla con una incomodidad intercalada en su ánimo, y KiBum sonrió nervioso tratando de planear su próxima acción.

-¿Y dónde está el agente Choi?-

Preguntó deliberadamente, haciendo que la tensión fuera incluso más.

-Renunció esta tarde-

YoungWoon respondió despreocupado mientras se miraba las uñas.

-¿Es enserio?-

El pequeño Kim miró a KyuHyun quien suspiró sin decir nada, y se sorprendió, se preocupó, y se asustó. Sus esperanzas, su fe, todo estaba puesto en ese hombre perspicaz y audaz que había conocido el otro día, porque confiaba en esa mirada negruzca, en esas palabras seguras y en ese hombre de porte seguro y mente impenetrable.

-Claro, es una jodida mierda-

DongHae musitó, y solo él pudo escucharlo. Y lo vio, con sus ojos turbios y sus cejas fruncidas, mordisqueaba su tabaco con desespero y el fuego de su encendedor no aparecía por más que sus revolucionadas manos trataban de hacerlo posible.

-¿DongHae?-

Se acercó y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, le vio con extrañeza y el otro reaccionó.

-Me siento usado, humillado, aplastado-

Le susurró al oído y pasó sus ardientes manos chamuscadas por su cuello, acariciando las hebras como noche de su cabello.

-¿De qué hablas?-

KiBum se mostró confuso y quiso apartarse, pero aquella persona le tomó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en su pecho.

-Por mí mismo, me he degradado yo mismo, me he despreciado y ofendido-

Lee sonrió con paranoia, apretó y pellizco la piel de ese cuello blanquecino, mordió sus labios bárbaramente, parpadeó con excentricidad y se mostró vulnerable ante ese chicuelo de fanales absurdos, esos que no hacían más que ver como se revolcaba entre su propia mierda.

_Continuará._


	5. Capítulo cinco

Capítulo 5. "Profundo latido."

HeeChul miró el techo tenue de su habitación, ese en el que estaban plasmadas figuras resaltadas donde se mostraba toda una escena brutal, era una perfecta replica de uno de los cuadros del pintor español Francisco Goya, "Los desastres de guerra, nº 33, ¿Qué hay que hacer más?" una obra gráfica llena de violencia donde un prisionero desnudo estaba tirado en el suelo; otros dos le sujetaban por las piernas tirando cada uno de su lado, otro, con un sable en la mano se disponía a mutilarle, los cuatro personajes mostraban unas extrañas expresiones de gozo. Se encontraba con su vista anclada a esa obra de arte sobre su cabeza, con su mente volando muy lejos de esas paredes que cortaban su libertad.

Su cuerpo dolía, ardía y pesaba, por fin SungMin había logrado brindarle su castigo, y gracias a ese, no podía moverse siquiera. Dentro de unas horas sería encarcelado y no podrá siquiera ver ese cuadro ilustrado que le causaba excitación y risa.

-Chul-

Con una botella de vino entre sus manos, Lee HyukJae entró sin avisar, y con una mirada avispada, observó lascivamente ese cuerpo ensangrentado y despojado de prendas.

-Chul- Le volvió a llamar, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente y se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

-¿Qué quieres?- Trató de que su voz sonara carente de dolor y para nada chillante, cosa que apenas logró.

-DongHae marcó esta mañana, estuvo creando amistad con sus compañeros de trabajo toda la noche, esa es su estúpida excusa.-

El pelirrojo fingió una mordaz sonrisa.

-Tal vez esa amistad sea tu adorado Choi SiWon, ¡No puedo esperar para ver cómo va acabar!-

Una risotada cruel resonó en toda la pieza, como un taladro.

-Kim HeeChul, dime, ¿Qué tan dispuesto estás para beneficiar a tu amo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

El rubio dio un trago enorme a su vino y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras ese líquido caliente quemaba su garganta.

-Choi SiWon puede que se haya prendido de tu forma de hacerlo, ¿Quién no lo hace?- Una pequeña risita se alojó en sus adormecidos labios- Que interesante sería hacerle creer que tú estás de su lado, que traicionaras a tu jefe porque te lastimó, porque te humilló y porque quieres ser libre ¿No será muy fácil? No te preocupes, sabes lo expertos que somos en ese campo-

Con unos ojos exiguos de sentimiento, le vio.

-¿DongHae lo ha ordenado?-

-Más que eso, está depositando todas sus esperanzas en ti-

El mayor mordió con impotencia su labio superior y negó con la cabeza.

-Ese hombre es muy perspicaz, no me lo creerá-

-¡Te he dicho que nosotros nos encargaremos de eso! ¡Mierda!-

EunHyuk aventó su botella hacia el piso, ocasionando que esta se rompiese y todo ese líquido rojo pasión se desbordara por el mosaico dorado.

-Creí que el amo no confiaba en mí para este tipo de operativos, recuerda que soy una perra calentona-

-Exacto, eres una perra calentona sin cerebro, pero eres igual que todos nosotros, tienes fidelidad, tienes amor, odio, tienes rencor, pero también adoración y admiración, hacia esa persona, hacia él, el ser humano que más daño te hace, y el ser humano que nunca traicionarás-

Kim sonrió derrotado, demostrando con ese gesto la veracidad de esas palabras.

-Entonces te avisaré cuando entrarás en acción, hasta entonces disfruta de tu descanso-

Le golpeteo un muslo con fuerza, para después irse del lugar dando un portazo.

…

-Tú nombre-

-Park JungSoo-

-Edad-

-Veintiocho-

-Estudios-

-Ninguno-

-Diablos, ¿Último trabajo?-

-Gigoló de esquina-

-¿Qué? Hyung, no tienes que ser tan sincero en estas situaciones-

ShinDong se levantó del frío pasto de aquel parque solitario situado en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Los mocosos puritanos quieren que mientan? No me jodan-

KiBum sonrió al ver como su mantecoso amigo y su descarado Hyung comenzaban otra pelea de llaves y tumbadas.

Faltaba media hora para que sus clases comenzaran y había decidido reunirse con su buenos amigos, porque necesitaba disculparse con LeeTeuk por lo acontecido, y aprovechando creía que podría deshacerse de esos recuerdos atormentantes en los cuales la cara de Lee DongHae era el punto principal. Toda la noche tuvo que cuidar de él y de sus actitudes histéricas, y esa mañana había desaparecido dejando una nota que decía "roncas".

Por más que pensara, analizara y tratara de encontrarle sentido, no podía, no podía comprender a ese muchacho ególatra e impertinente. Tenía una actitud explosiva y cambiante, un día decía una cosa y al otro, una diferente, se mantenía confundiéndolo constantemente y él no podía continuar de esa manera.

-Bummie, ¿Otra vez en las nubes?-

Shin se sentó a su lado mirándole preocupado.

-Perdón- El pelioscuro se disculpó apenado.

-Dongie, ¿Puedes adelantarte a la escuela? Quiero hablar a solas con Bum-

JungSoo le mandó una mirada de súplica y el regordete comprendió, porqué tomó su mochila y se la colocó en la espalda.

-Nos vemos Bummie, Teukie Hyung-

Y diciendo su despedida, se echó a correr por la acerca.

-¿Qué pasa, Hyung?-

-Mira, voy a ser bastante directo, es obvio que tus problemas se reducen a ese hijo de puta, y sé muy bien de que va todo esto-

El de mejillas grandes levantó sus mojados ojos y negó.

-No es eso, yo…-

-No me interrumpas, y escucha hasta el final- Un asentimiento de su parte fue la señal para que continuara. -A él le gustas, porque de no ser así, no se expondría de tal manera frente a sus amigos, pero no de la forma en que quiera protegerte y amarte por la eternidad como tú crees, quiere follarte y hacerte suyo las veces que se le antoje hasta que se aburra, cosa a la que tú no te puedes prestar porque sé el tipo de persona que eres.-

El mayor soltó un ligero suspiró y tomó sus manos con delicadeza.

-Conozco a ese tipo de sujetos a la perfección KiBum, y lo único que vas a obtener de él es sufrimiento, porque tú no eres una puta barata, porque tú te mereces algo más que un chiquillo lunático y jugador-

Kim apretó sus manos con fuerza y dejó que unas agónicas lágrimas se pasearan por sus sonrojados mofletes.

-Yo… no lo sé, estoy al borde de la demencia, y todo por su culpa, realmente me ha gustado por mucho tiempo y me encanta su forma de afrontar la cosas, de cierta manera me causa admiración y envidia, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de conocerle y estar cerca de él quiero huir, salir rápidamente de su entorno ¡Porque me siento ahogado! ¡No puedo respirar si estoy cerca de él y sufro! ¡Sufro por cada respiro, por cada mirada, por cada letra que me dice!-

Park lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y mordió sus labios con rabia.

-Es un cabrón-

-No Hyung, es mi culpa, por sentirme mal con cosas tan pequeñas-

El de cabellos azabaches se alejó un poco y le miró desde abajo, mostrándose tan vulnerable, tan débil y necesitado de amor que no pudo evitarlo. LeeTeuk inclinó su rostro y besó esos labios secos y blancos, los besó con ternura, con dulzura y detenimiento, tan lentamente que lo hizo adentrarse en un intervalo de doloroso deleite, sin tomar en cuenta lo impactado y extrañado que se encontraba su víctima, y para cuando cayó en la realidad, se detuvo de inmediato y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Hy-hyung?-

Musitó KiBum aún con el otro sobre sus labios.

-Yo, lo siento-

Mencionó mientras sentía como sus belfos se movían contra los del menor, de una manera que le incitaban a probar de ese fruto prohibido que sabía moría por saborear de nuevo, pero de una forma más ávida, más pasional y profunda.

-Creo que debo irme-

Kim se levantó exaltado y tomó su material escolar.

-Espera, te acompañaré- Le secundó la acción y quiso tomarlo del brazo, pero su dongsaeng se apartó aturdido y sonrió con tristeza.

-Hyung, no vuelvas a jugar conmigo, porque aunque no lo creas, me confundiste demasiado-

-Yo no he jugado contigo-

-¿¡Entonces que fue eso!?- Aventó sus cosas con cólera y unas transparentes lágrimas volvieron a hacer aparición.

-¡Un estúpido beso! ¿¡Qué más podría ser!?-

-¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Como para ti siempre soy una broma!-

JungSoo le tomó con sus manos del cuello y acercó su rostro de nuevo para morder ese labio inferior con poder, con ferocidad, ocasionando un ligero gemido que logró prenderlo al instante.

-¡Déjame!-

El de gafas de aumento lo abofeteó enojado y quiso alejarse, pero no se lo permitió, porque rápidamente chocó su hambrienta boca contra la de él, y aunque el contacto sucio duro poco, una sonrisa maligna surcó de sus gruesos labios rojos.

-¿Por qué?- Sollozo y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Porque te amo, y no puedo abstenerme tanto tiempo si te veo a diario, quiero hacerte el amor y no dejarte ir nunca de mi lado, ¿Tienes alguna objeción contra eso?-

KiBum sintió su corazón acelerarse, e impactado, recogió de nuevo su mochila y libros.

-Le-LeeTeuk Hyung, deja de bromear- Soltó una risa incómoda sin mirarle. -¿Por qué no quedamos para otro día? Debo llegar a la escuela, debo hacerlo-

Y cuando se encontró con ese par de orbes aguados e intensos, por instinto se acercó y se puso de puntillas para plantarle un pequeño y puro beso.

-Gracias Hyung-

Le susurró al oído para después irse rápidamente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

…

SiWon escuchó el timbre por centésima vez. No estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta, no cuando sabía que se trataba de su ex jefe. Le había dejado una carta de renuncia, ¿Acaso no era suficiente? No tenía planeado volver a verles los rostros a esas personas, porque el rescataría a MinHo por su propia cuenta, aunque tuviera que traicionar sus principios, lo haría.

-¡Choi SiWon! ¡Si tengo que gritar para que me escuches entonces lo haré!-

Choi se sorprendió ante la actitud de KyuHyun, sabía que era el tipo de persona que perseveraba hasta lograr lo que se proponía, pero llega hasta el grado de rogarle era hasta cierto punto sorprendente y humillante.

-¡Deja tú estúpido orgullo de lado! ¿¡Crees que lo lograrás!? ¡No sé qué demonios están tramando esos cabrones! ¡No tengo ni la menor idea! ¡Pero de algo que si estoy seguro es que si trabajamos juntos, como mínimo podremos salvar a tu hermano! ¡Demonios! ¡Confía!-

Al otro lado de la puerta, Cho parecía que le hablaba a un invisible SiWon frente a él, a uno que le miraba con arrogancia y se hacía de oídos sordos. Él mantenía sus ojos flameantes y los nudillos de sus manos ya se veían blancos de tanta presión que hacía, lo cual mostraba su clara desesperación.

Por otra parte, el agente especial se encontraba masajeando el puente entre sus cejas, había escuchado todo, y es que no podía pensar fríamente, se creaban opciones múltiples en su cerebro pero todas ellas eran inútiles, necesitaba ayuda, un equipo, personas, y ahí estaba todo a su disposición, tan fácil, tan convincente, pero no era suficiente.

-¡Analiza! ¡No te apresures! ¡Ten calma y analiza minuciosamente cada una de las posibilidades! ¡Cumple tus putas palabras! ¡Si te habías decidido por algo no lo botes de repente y hazlo hasta al final! ¡No estamos jugando!-

KyuHyun no era una persona amable, se contenía cuando no le interesaba el asunto, la franqueza era el punto fuerte en su atractiva personalidad, y era bien reconocido por eso. Cho KyuHyun no era un hipócrita lame culos, él decía las cosas de frente sin titubear.

-¡No seas cobarde, maldita sea! ¡No te hagas la víctima pensando que solo tú la tienes difícil! ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta! ¡Esta es la última vez que vengo a rogarte! ¡Esto no es una broma! ¡Decídete de una buena vez, que tiempo no nos sobra!

Se dejó caer sobre su sofá, totalmente atribulado. Esa palabras habían lograr el efecto que querían, se encontraba dentro de un dilema que ni el mismo se entendía.

-No seas indeciso, se trata sobre la vida de una persona que es importante, no puedes darte el lujo de sentarte a pensar-

Y entonces se levantó de un salto, con la decisión firme de ir abrir aquella puerta y aceptar esa colaboración de nuevo.

Cuando Choi no escuchó ningún sonido, se rindió, el ir a gritar afuera de su departamento era una locura y una degradación, estaba obrando mucho por él y su ayuda, y no sabía exactamente en qué momento del camino se perdió, porque podía incluso verse y escucharse desesperado solo por Choi SiWon.

Y queriendo llevarse la poca dignidad que le quedaba, giró en sus talones dispuesto a irse, pero fue entonces que sucedió, que escuchó ese timbre pequeño y la puerta platinada se abrió automáticamente.

Choi se oyó acelerado, y con su pecho bajando y subiendo súbitamente, observó la espalda del jefe del departamento de inteligencia, y sin esperar a que volteara, tomó aire para proceder a expresarse.

-Soy una persona que actúa de acuerdo a sus impulsos, analizo demasiado y la he cagado un montón de veces, tengo un sentido de la justicia muy fuerte y nunca sigo ordenes, no tengo discreción y suelo poner en aprietos a mi equipo, en otra palabras hago lo que me venga en gana. No sé si algún día podré contar los detalles sobre lo que sucedió hace cinco años, o si podré siquiera salvar a MinHo, el empezar a indagar en ese maldito caso nos va traer la muerte a nosotros y a la gente que amamos, y no estoy seguro de nada, pero aun así, puedo decirte que estoy aquí diciéndote todo esto por una sola razón, vamos a acabar con esta porquería, y voy a darlo todo por cumplirlo, así que puedes estar seguro de que mi presencia en tu equipo logrará que el caso que estás buscando resolver, llegue a su fin.-

Para cuando su discurso había terminado, KyuHyun ya se encontraba mirándolo fijamente, mostrando ese par fanales que le admiraban, que confiaban plenamente en la persona se encontraba cara a cara con en él, esa persona que había hecho palpitar su núcleo con esas palabras llenas de certeza y sentimiento.

Las especulaciones del tan afamado agente Choi después de todo eran ciertas, pensó en aquellos momentos el líder a cargo del caso infinito. SiWon indudablemente había nacido para actuar en favor a la justicia, y si estaba en esas situaciones, era para porque su persona estaba destinada a acabar con esas mierdas.

Y con esos pensamientos, finalmente Cho fue invitado al departamento del agente, bebieron café y conversaron durante largas horas sobre el trabajo, el caso y distintos temas relacionados.

…

YeSung no estaba del todo recuperado, las heridas en su aparato reproductor era lo que más le ocasionaba dolor y ya no podía soportado.

Algo que detestaba eran los estúpidos caprichos de su amo, como los dichosos juegos martirizantes que le gustaba hacer a la hora del sexo. Ahora por culpa de eso, él debía sufrir las consecuencias que causaba esa perturbada mente.

Después de realizar llamadas por aquí, mensajes por allá, finalmente pudo recostarse en su amplia cama de su solitaria habitación personal. Toda la mañana se la pasó buscando el lugar donde su problemático jefe había pasado la noche, y gracias unos contactos, se enteró de que había sido en un humilde departamento situado en la zonas bajas y pobres de la ciudad, del cual salió en la madrugada para irse a un bar a tomar alcohol desenfrenadamente.

Lee era una persona tan impredecible, testarudo y con muy poca paciencia. A veces se preguntaba que hacía ahí, siguiendo sus absurdas ordenes, pero la respuesta era muy sencilla, amor.

La mayoría de los habitantes de aquel palacio se encontraban ahí solo por amor, DongHae prácticamente los había salvado de sus patéticas y miserables vidas para después atraparlos en esos sentimientos destructivos.

Kim HeeChul era el favorito, por el simple hecho de ser el más rebelde, siempre desapareciendo y ocasionando problemas, de alguna forma a su amo le gusta ese tipo de actitudes inconscientes e inmaduras, sentía adrenalina y excitación, por eso es que podía perdonarle sus faltas tan fácilmente, porque lo necesita para satisfacción propia, y eso, era algo que el dueño de esa casa no podía privarse.

Lee no sentía amor por Kim, y Kim si sentía amor por Lee. Claro de una manera no muy clara, que podría llamarse solo gratitud y empatía. La relación de ellos se basa prácticamente en masoquismo, porque el estar juntos les ocasiona daño, pero no podrían dejarse por más que quisieran, o a menos de que Lee se decidiera a acabarlo.

Por otra parte, EunHyuk sí que estaba completamente enamorado de su jefe, era ese tipo de querer ingenuo, en el que se cree que esa persona es todo tu mundo y que podrías hacer cualquier cosa por él; el típico amor de adolescente inmaduro e inexperto, tan intenso y fugaz.

El caso de SungMin era meramente especial, porque a pesar de que le sacaron de un infierno, su vida ahí era igual, un averno, aunque claro, ligeramente más confortable, pero a final de cuentas seguía siendo un asesino a sangre fría, y con esa mente tan entrañable, YeSung no lograba comprenderlo. Su actitud, su manera de verlo todo, entre todos era el que menos dejaba ver ese lado vulnerable, que en algún momento dejaron notar. Pero el enmascarado era muy diferente, es por eso que nadie tenía el conocimiento sobre sus sentimientos.

Y al final estaba él, ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? El no buscaba algo en particular, como HeeChul pagar con su vida de servicio, o EunHyuk que se desvive solo por amor, él solo quería cuidar de DongHae, quería vivir junto a él, prácticamente DongHae era el sentido de su vida, él lo amaba.

Kim JongWoon se encontraba en aquel lugar solo por una razón, que su amo Lee DongHae no volviera a caer en ese infierno llamado soledad.

…

DongHae colocó su mano sobre su frente y frunció sus expresiones. Tenía un horrible dolor abordándolo, era jaqueca y cruda, el producto de excesivo whisky y marihuana.

-¿Fuiste de fiesta después del trabajo? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? Estábamos aburridos.

Se sentó hasta al final y fue seguido por uno de sus compañeros quien se colocó delante y giró su butaca para hablarle.

-No los necesitaba-

Las palabras del castaño fueron suaves susurros, y el chico entendió que hablar no era precisamente lo que quería, pero tenía que decir algo más y no podía callárselo para sí mismo.

-¿Por qué dejaste que ese niño perdedor montara atrás en tu motocicleta? Nunca antes se lo has permitido a alguien-

La sangre del mayor se bajó de pronto, un saltó dio su corazón y su mente viajó al día anterior, en aquel momento donde cometió un terrible error.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

Lee se hizo el contrariado y volteó su rostro visiblemente molesto, algo que hizo que su amigo comprendiera y se girará hacia al frente.

No podía creerlo, tenía reservando ese lugar tantos años, y sabía perfectamente que su trauma con ello no podría superarse así de fácil, ¿Por qué de repente? Ni siquiera tomó en cuenta ese detalle, estaba tan apurado por qué KiBum se fuera con él y dejara a ese individuo, que ni se había percatado que le permitió tomar aquel lugar que no era suyo.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, frustrado y enojado, que no se dio cuenta cuando fue que cierto chico de cabellos morenos y mejillas anchas entró a su aula pidiendo al profesor que le dejara ir con él.

-No es por nada pero, pareces más en otro mundo que aquí, no me has preguntado qué sucede-

Comentó el menor mientras caminaban lentamente por los pasillos, y fue entonces que reaccionó y se enteró de que se estaba conduciendo a un destino del cual no estaba informado.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Recibí una llamada del jefe, quiere que vayamos a la oficina rápidamente-

Su respuesta fue dicha fríamente y sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, cosa que no había sucedido desde que llegó por él, y un DongHae intrigado se adelantó y se colocó en su camino para obligarle a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada- Contestó rápidamente, esperando acabar con ese número lo más pronto posible.

-¿Por qué te gusto tanto?-

La pregunta repentina del mayor hizo que se paralizara por breve segundos.

-Ya no me gustas-

Dijo entre dientes.

-¿De la noche a la mañana? No te creo, estoy muy acostumbrado a que las personas se vuelvan dependientes de mí, de que se enamoren, así que no es la primera vez. Pero tengo mucha curiosidad sobre ti, porque no tienes razones o motivos para amarme de esa forma tan intensa, y aun sí sucede-

KiBum levantó sus cejas y sonrió con ironía.

-Te crees demasiado-

-Contéstame-

Y la exigencia del castaño lo hizo dudar, ¿Por qué le gustaba? Ni siquiera lo conocía del todo, y tampoco es que se fijara mucho en la apariencia o popularidad, entonces ¿Cuál era esa razón que ni el mismo sabía?-

-Seguro que no tienes ni puta idea, ayer solo me dijiste palabras vacías, ¿Siempre eres así de falso?-

El de cabellos oscuros sintió una extraña furia abordándolo.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Está bien, te contaré. Por empatía me fijé en ti, porque tienes la palabra soledad repleta por todo tu ser, por más amigos que tengas o pretendientes, estás totalmente solo, y eso de alguna forma llamó mi atención. Nuestro dolor es similar, soy un perro abandonado que está muerto para sus padres, me vieron como una carga y se deshicieron de mí, y yo veo lo mismo en ti, la gente se las ha ingeniado para hacerte sentir de esa forma, pero la forma en que lo tomamos es diferente, tú adquiriste ese tipo de actitud soberbia y prepotente, esa que te aleja de los demás y que te protege, yo en cambio decidí mostrarme transparente, como una persona sufrida y cobarde. Tú eres con la única persona que podría compartir mi dolor sin sentirme como un inconveniente, y yo soy la única persona que te aceptará tal como eres-

DongHae le miró con sus ojos abiertos, y levantó su brazo para acariciar esa mejilla con amor, con adoración.

-No tienes derecho a llamarme falso cuando soy mucho más auténtico que tú, al menos yo no oculto mi verdadero sentir tras una vulgar máscara de odio-

Lee se acercó a él lo suficiente como para que pudiera sentir su sencillamente tibio aliento.

-¿Por qué no me muestras tu autenticidad? Bésame de una forma que nadie jamás lo haya hecho, hazme desear más y enamórame con ese beso-

Kim se perdió en esos ojos embriagantes que lo miraban, su corazón se detuvo por un instante y completamente seguro pasó sus brazos por ese cuello y dejó que su vista se oscureciera.

DongHae se aproximó y unió sus labios vertientes de deseo a los temblorosos del menor. Sus belfos cedieron y le ofrecieron una dulce esperanza.

KiBum le dio permiso para acceder a su boca, y aprovechó la oportunidad sin pensarlo. Sus lenguas se unieron en una eterna caricia, sus cuerpos chocaron con rudeza y el calor se fue intensificando. Ambos tenías sentimientos fluyendo directamente de su corazón, se expusieron ante el otro y se mostraron clarividentes, como las personas que son, sin antifaces o mentiras.

El beso se volvió voraz, degustaban mutuamente, cada segundo era toda una vida, cada toque era un orgasmo.

Los cabellos negruzcos se movieron bruscamente y su cuerpo se fue contra la pared, el mayor ya no podía conformarse con un beso, necesitaba sentirlo, quería penetrarlo y recorrer cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios húmedos y rojos.

-Ba-basta-

Mencionó entre gemidos apenas audibles, y aunque quería resistirse a esas rápidas manos que se deshacían en su culo, no podía hacerlo, porque su alma rogaba por más.

-E-es enserio-

Su cuello fue atacado por mordiscos y besos, su abdomen se estremecía ante los roces, y él no podía resistir más ese agasajo.

-DongHae-

Soltó en un suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de su atacante y delineó los labios con sus dedos, acarició sus mejillas y acabó en su sedoso cabello caoba.

DongHae levantó su faz y los dos se encontraron con sus miradas derrochadoras de ternura y amor, y sin haberlo previsto, unieron sus bocas en otro beso, un beso de lumbre que los obligó a abrazarse con desesperación, restregando sus cuerpos con anhelo.

Sus siluetas se convirtieron en una, siendo ellos los únicos testigos de aquel sentimiento compartido que demostraban en ese instante.

Y terminaron ahí, se alejaron y acomodaron sus ropas con rapidez.

-Me quemaste con ese beso, si me piensas dar más de esos, ¿Cómo terminaré?-

El de gafas de aumento sonrió apenas.

-Guárdatelo por siempre, porque será el único que obtendrás de mí-

El castaño lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a él.

-¿Y la persona que asquerosamente te mordió ahí?- Apuntó a su labio inferior. -¿Si obtendrá más? ¿Es ese pútrido Hyung?- Parecía perforar su rostro con los ojos, sensación que comenzaba a resultar incómoda.

-No te tengo porque dar expli…-

Fue callado con un corto y acalorado beso que le robó.

-Oh, lo siento, olvidaba que ya no podía besarte-

Una mugrosa sonrisa dibujó y Kim se sintió patético.

-Déjame en paz, ¿Por qué me sigues molestando?-

-Porque me divierte-

Le miró con orbes feroces y se deshizo del agarre con brusquedad.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-

-¡No! ¡El que se va ir a la mierda es ese jodido amiguito que tienes! ¡Porque si no dejas de verlo voy a tener que darle una paliza que nunca olvidara!-

-¡No tienes derecho!-

Y Lee se acercó de nuevo para levantar su mentón y unir sus labios nuevamente, con violencia, con glotonería.

-Mierda- El pelinegro lo empujó con fuerza.

-Espero que te haya quedado claro, tú eres mío, de nadie más, y si te atreves a siquiera pensar lo contrario, sufrirás las consecuencias-

-Yo no soy tu zorra, y nunca lo seré, conmigo no vas a obtener nada, aunque me mates, así que vete haciendo la idea, Lee DongHae-

Y con cabreo, le jaló del brazo y lo obligó a aproximarse a él nuevamente.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-

-La persona de la cual te estás enamorando perdidamente-

Y con una sonrisa descarada, lo obligó a inclinarse agarrándole con una de sus manos el cuello, para poder plantarle un diminuto beso seguido de una ligera mordida, para después ajustar su mochila a su espalda y comenzar a caminar con decisión.

-Tú rompiste primero con mis palabras, ah, y debes seguirme porque debemos ir a trabajar.-

DongHae se quedó dentro de un breve letargo, para después reaccionar y limpiarse ese hilo de sangre con una sonrisa bufona en sus belfos.

-Sí que eres sorprendente- Dijo para sí mismo, y acto seguido se dio media vuelta para iniciar a correr y así poder alcanzarle.

…

KangIn se encontraba en un estado mental que ni el mismo podía describir, ahí frente a esas dos personas que le hacían dar vueltas la cabeza. Primeramente Choi SiWon, quien había regresado sin siquiera decir una sola palabra, no se le veía la más mínima intención de hacer las paces con él, y si no era por iniciativa del otro, él tampoco se tomaría las molestias. Y en segunda estaba su tan apreciado jefe, ese hombre había pronunciado aquellas palabras que para su gusto eran demasiado.

KangIn siempre mantenía en primera lugar las relaciones fraternales, como cualquier tipo de amor, sea familiar o hacia una persona especialmente, y también la "amistad", aquello que estimaba en un valor muy grande, y de repente Cho KyuHyun venía diciéndole que su amigo de años, Henry, podría estar traicionándolos, de ninguna forma permitiría que acusaran a su amigo de esa forma tan descarada.

-Es absurdo Jefe, usted ni siquiera tiene una prueba relevante, ¿Y quiere convencerme de que mi mejor amigo es un traidor?-

La voz sarcástica e insegura de KangIn no los tomó por sorpresa, al contrario era lo que esperaban.

-Sabes de sobra que en este caso, lo último que necesitamos son pruebas, antes de intentar conseguirlas debemos ponerlo en juego todo, claro es una mera suposición, pero esto es un equipo, vas a darlo todo aquí, incluso si te obligamos a desconfiar de tus mejores amigos y si no estás dispuesto, no me molestará que hagas las investigaciones por tu propia cuenta-

Las palabras de KyuHyun habían sido duras, y en cierto modo se sentía una persona insignificante, porque con Choi todo habría sido diferente.

Un molesto Kim, se levantó bufando notablemente.

-A mí me hace elegir entre la amistad y el trabajo, ¿Por qué el agente Choi puede irse y venir cuando se le venga en gana? ¿Por qué con él va hasta su departamento a pedirle que vuelva? ¿Es porque no soy indispensable aquí? ¿Es por eso jefe? ¿Mi trabajo es inútil? ¿Realmente no valgo nada?-

Cho soltó un pesado suspiró, para después copiar la antigua acción de su ayudante y quedar frente a frente con él.

-Escúchame, no se trata de eso, solo quiero que entiendas que si no estás dispuesto a colaborar poniendo tus sentimientos de intermedio, nos serás un estorbo más que una ayuda-

SiWon se recargó en el sofá, observando atento la sólida reacción que se mostraba en la expresión arrugada de KangIn.

-Lo último que quiero es que haya conflictos entre nosotros, es por eso que te lo digo ahora, para que no tengamos problemas futuros-

Continuó hablando, con esa mirada profunda que agujeraba el rostro compungido de aquel ex miembro de las fuerzas especiales.

-Decide-

Y esa simple palabra le dio escalofríos. KangIn se encontraba con un caos en su cabeza, que parecía no resolverse.

-Discúlpeme jefe, pero yo necesito un tiempo a solas, no puedo cambiar una cosa por la otra así de repente, espero me comprenda-

El craso hombre cogió su chaqueta y demás pertenencias, para después partir de aquel lugar, ante un par de miradas algo decepcionadas.

-No te preocupes, se puede ver que es un hombre astuto, elegirá lo que más le conviene-

Choi colocó una mano sobre el hombro del otro, mostrándole su apoyo al aparentemente apesadumbrado de su jefe.

…

En aquella lúgubre tarde, RyeWook había decidido pasearse por aquel hospital en el que acostumbraba trabajar en sus días de pasante.

El olor a limpio, el silencio, la concurrencia en los pasillos, la visión llena de ese color blanco; lo recordaba todo, esos tiempos en donde simplemente era un joven entusiasmado y tímido. De repente todo aquello se había esfumado, llevaba apenas un par de años dedicándose a la ley de su país y ya se sentía tan desgastado, observando tanta crueldad y repugnancia con aquellos casos, le aterrorizaba, pero ese era su propósito en la vida y no se arrepentía.

-¡Hey, Kim!-

Un hombre alto y de cuerpo delgado cubierto por una bata, se acercó agitando la mano en forma de saludo, con una sonrisa dibujada de sus labios.

-ZhouMi-

El médico legista sonrió en forma de saludo.

-¿Nos visitas de nuevo?-

Ambos habían comenzado por caminar a un paso tranquilo, conversando amenamente de cosas triviales, riendo a cada rato y recordando viejos tiempos.

-¿No extrañas el café de aquí?-

El chino de alta estatura le pasó su vaso lleno de aquella bebida caliente.

-Por supuesto que lo extraño, también a ti Mi-

El menor sonrió tímidamente para después tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

-Dime, ¿Fue necesario haber roto nuestra relación para que pudieras trabajar en eso?-

La pregunta directa del mayor lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrar reacciones que lo delataran, simplemente levantó la mirada y asintió.

-RyeWook, tú…-

ZhouMi no pudo terminar su frase, debido a que una enfermera de rostro preocupado llegó corriendo.

-Doctor, el paciente Shin acaba de entrar en crisis, lo necesitamos-

El más alto comprendió, para después girarse y esperar encontrarse con el rostro de su ex novio, pero no fue así, ahí se encontraba otra enfermera bloqueando todo rastro de RyeWook quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Doctor, el paciente de la cita de las 4:30 ya está aquí-

En ese instante, ZhouMi se encontró en un lío, uno que el pequeño antropólogo notó.

-Mi, si quieres yo puedo hacerme cargo de la cita-

Dijo acercándose un poco, mirando preocupado al mayor.

-¿Seguro? Hace mucho que tú…-

-Tranquilízate ¿Sí? Confía en mí-

Kim acarició una de sus mejillas, y eso fue lo que incitó al de procedencia china a salir corriendo junto a su enfermera.

-Doctor Kim, es por aquí…-

La enfermera lo había sacado de su aturdimiento, en el que se había mantenido con la mirada fija en el pasillo por el que segundos antes ZhouMi había desaparecido, y aquello le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

RyeWook entró al consultorio, con una expresión cansada dejó el vaso de café sobre el escritorio, y por primera vez levantó su mirada para encontrarse con un rostro muy peculiar.

-Soy Kim RyeWook, el Doctor Zhou tuvo algo de urgencia, así que lo supliré yo-

El chico de cabello oscuro y expresión seria suspiró levemente.

-No me importa eso, solo quiero que me recete algo para el dolor- Kim lo miró algo dudoso.

-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que le duele? Dígame sus síntomas y entonces yo…-

El mayor se levantó dejando caer su mano en el escritorio escuchándose un golpe profundo a consecuencia.

-Son heridas en el cuerpo, ya recibieron primeros auxilios, pero me siguen doliendo, solo le pido medicina o lo que sea-

Sus palabras fueron dichas en un tono que a RyeWook le hizo sentir escalofríos, pero escondió cualquier emoción de sus expresiones y como todo un profesional se levantó acercándose.

-Señor, le voy a pedir por favor que se coloque en la camilla, lo revisaré y entonces le daré el medicamento-

Un bufido se escuchó en el lugar, y sorprendentemente el mayor obedeció.

-Señor no, YeSung-

El menor levantó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada oscura del otro, una que lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

-De-de acuerdo YeSung, ¿dónde exactamente tienes las heridas?-

YeSung no se lo pensó dos veces, y desabrochando sus pantalones, finalmente acabó desnudo frente al doctor legista.

-Por dios, ¿Cómo se hizo esto?-

El de expresión seria no respondió, solo observaba atentamente el rostro afilado del doctor Kim, sin despegar su vista de ese doctor que revisaba las heridas de todo su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo las curaba.

Después de largos minutos de curación, RyeWook pudo sentarse detrás del escritorio tecleando lo que sería una receta, mientras el otro acomodaba su ropa y tomaba asiento.

-Con este antibiótico estoy seguro que el dolor disminuirá, pero le haré otra cita hasta dentro de unos días, debemos seguir sanando las heridas y le recomiendo que tenga mucha higiene o podrían infectarse-

Kim le entregó la receta, ocasionando esto un roce de su mano con la de YeSung.

Ambos sintieron un estremecimiento que los hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

Los ojos del mayor atraparon los del pequeño antropólogo. Sus orbes no se podían apartar, era como si el tiempo pasará a detenerse y en el mundo solo existieran ellos dos. Sin parpadear, o moverse siquiera, el menor de los dos comenzó a acalorarse y sin aguantar más la presión sobre su pecho, decidió por fin romper el contacto visual.

-Eso es todo por hoy- Dijo con una voz ahogada.

El iris de los ojos de YeSung se oscureció cuando dejó mostrar una resplandeciente sonrisa burlona.

El doctor legista pestañeó rápidamente mientras un rubor se aparecía en sus mejillas, y tratando de desviar la atención de esa deliciosa sonrisa, comenzó a juguetear con los papeles del escritorio.

-Nos vemos, Kim RyeWook-

El de cabellos oscuros se inclinó para poder quedar más cerca de su rostro, y a pesar del escritorio, la acción logró levemente su cometido.

YeSung volvió a sonreír deliberadamente, para después enderezarse y emprender su camino hasta la salida.

RyeWook por fin pudo soltar todo el aire retenido y suspiró totalmente contrariado.

…

KiBum abrió la puerta de vidrio oscuro, no sin antes mirar fugazmente al despistado DongHae que desinteresadamente parecía mandar un mensaje desde su celular.

Kim suspiró y decidió entrar sin mucho ánimo, seguido de su tormento personal.

Al encontrarse en su lugar de trabajo, observó solamente a dos hombres, a uno de ellos esperaba con encontrarlo ahí, pero el otro hizo que abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente y que una sonrisa se dibujara de sus labios.

-¡Agente Choi!-

Exclamó alegre, ocasionando que el otro tuviera una sonrisa incómoda. Por otra parte, su acompañante sintió un escalofrío recorrer desde su cabeza hasta la punta de su talón.

DongHae dejó caer su celular y levantó la mirada.

El momento transcurrió tan lento que sintió que pasaron siglos hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros, incitantes y perspicaces de esa persona. De pronto sintió su garganta cerrarse y su piel erizarse, aquellos fanales extrañamente eran los mismos, tan llameantes y maravillosos. Era él.

Y esa pesada sensación de adrenalina en su pecho era a causa de esa persona quien en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba frente a él, con su mirada afilada clavada en su rostro.

-Soy Choi SiWon, hagamos un buen trabajo-

Extendió su mano de gran tamaño hacia él, y firme, no tardó en estrecharla con fuerza, a pesar de que el aire se le acababa por cada instante que pasaba.

-Lee DongHae-

Pronunció con voz tenue.

SiWon entornó sus ojos, y deshaciendo el contacto, ambos se quedaron en aquella posición mirándose mutuamente, con el mundo silenciado por un instante.

-¿DongHae?-

Y realizó tan esperada pregunta.

El temblor del misterio asomó a sus pupilas. No parecía el mismo de esas otras horas, el niño perdido en su sombra, que vivía muriendo, que era el que siempre estaba, y el que nunca estuvo después.

Esos húmedos pies descalzos ahora estaban cubiertos por un calzado de piel. La voz fría que se pegaba a sus labios, fue reemplazada por una llena de prudencia y seguridad. Su rostro solo se había vuelto maduro y rígido. Y sus ojos, esos hermosos de miel amargosa, llenos de veneno y sangre, no eran los mismos que antes conoció, llenos de ilusión y temor.

Fue extraño, hasta utópico.

Choi SiWon jamás creyó en las coincidencias, mucho menos en el destino. Inconscientemente, tenía el conocimiento de que se trataba de un grandioso plan, que se había elaborado año tras año, tan solo para llegar a ese momento, a ese lance pardo.

-Así que eres ese SiWon. Qué curioso-

DongHae se acercó para explorarlo más de cerca, y como si estuviese emocionado, alzó una de sus manos hasta que alcanzó la nuca del agente, y cuando ésta estuvo firme, la agitó bruscamente para sacudir esas hebras brunas.

-No me digas qué…- Una escandalosa carcajada interrumpió sus palabras. –Que lo has olvidado todo, SiWon.-

-No.-

Fue su única respuesta, y bastó.

Los espectadores no llegaron a comprender de qué se trató esa escena. Era un reencuentro, y se basaban en suposiciones, suposiciones que no debían hacer, o al menos no se sentían con el derecho. Porque creían que era un asunto, mucho más complicado de lo que se podía visualizar. Y se mantuvieron al margen, esperando por más, anhelando por más de tan excitante peligro que se acababa de formar.

_Continuará._


End file.
